The Mysterious Wanderer
by Wolfswar
Summary: Perseus is born as an immortal forbidden son in ancient Greek and is a son of Athena and Poseidon. He grows up at a farm, but that all changes when his 'parents' are killed in a monster raid an he is all alone. Will he stay sane in a world with no aim to live or parents to help him when he needs them the most? (Full story teaser on profile, this was to small -.-)
1. The Forbidden Child

**AN: Hi Folks! It's me again and I am here to announce that this is the start of my second story called; The Mysterious Wanderer. This story is the winner of the poll and I am looking forward to how this story totally forms out. Perseus will be OOC in some case, like his smartness and such because he is the son of our beloved goddess Athena. If you have any ideas of how this will work out, please leave a review with the information regarding the idea. Thank you!**

**Check out my other story called; The Hero of Atlantis on my profile and leave a review if you like it! Not forcing you to do it just recommending my own stories :P.**

**Now let's get down to the first chapter of my new story!**

**Sorry if it doesn't meet your requirements of the ancient life in Greece. I am not an historian so I don't know anything. If you have some ideas for me to improve the way of writing about ancient Greece tell me and I will consider it!**

**_ENJOY!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Riordan does. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Ancient Greece - A farm between Athens and the sea South-West._

Two figures appeared onto the hill close by a farm laying south-west of Athens. A young couple lived here and the figures knew that the woman could not get any children, but still they wanted them, oh so much. The two figures got closer and it was now clearly visible that they were not with two but with three. In the arms of a lean and beautiful woman a with cloth enwrapped baby laid and the baby was sleeping peacefully in the arms of her mother. The man had an arm wrapped around the waist of the woman and he had broad shoulders and was rather tall. When they stepped out of the tree line into the bright moonlight their looks were perfectly visible and it was an odd scene. The woman had black long hair with eyes consisting of all kinds of shades of gray. The man on the other hand looked completely different while the woman looked strict and cold the man had an easy going aura and was very relaxed. The man had green eyes, black hair, a neatly trimmed beard and a tan. It was a very odd scene. When they reached the fence that would lead them to the farm they both stopped and turned toward each other.

The man wrapped his arms around her and cautiously embraced her with the baby in between. "Relax my love. He will be in good hands, better than in ours anyway." They both hated the idea of leaving their new-born son behind on a farm without any word of his real parents. It was even worse for the woman, it was her first real born child not born out of her mind like she did, but like a real pregnancy by breaking her vow.

"I know Poseidon. It's just... He is my first real child." The woman said and she looked into the eyes of the so called Poseidon. "It's weird to say, but this is the first not mind created child I have and probably the last one too."

Poseidon sighed. "I know Athena. I know." He looked up towards the farm where the lamps were still on at this ungodly time and he sighed again, now deeply. "I hope that we made the right choice. Wont he had us? We abandoned him without letting anything know about our identity-"

Before he could go on with panicking Athena pressed her fingers on his lips. "That's something for the future Poseidon. Hopefully he has my brains and not your kelp head, so he will understand the situation where we were in."

"I hope you are right." Poseidon said and he kissed her on the forehead, it would probably his last one. "Now let's get this over with." Athena nodded and Poseidon as a gentlemen he was opened the fence for the lady and she smiled a little at his charming action. Always the charmer, pity that it won't last long due the laws. Close to each other they walked over the gravel path which led them towards a rather small farm, but big enough for two people and maybe a third one. The farm was made up of wood and some clay and was clearly visible in the moonlight. Artemis was having a good night because the moon was shining very bright. Suddenly the lights went out and the farm was now covered in total darkness, no light coming from the house itself and the only light they could rely on was the light of Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt, moon, chastity, and the wilderness.

They arrived at the door and Athena moved the baby boy so they could both clearly see him in the moon light. He was covered in blue cloth and the only thing that was visible was his face. Athena looked at him and tears began to well up. "I-I-I can't d-do it Poseidon." She stuttered and it itched her heart that she was leaving her on and only real baby boy she would probably ever get. She was going to dump him her together with Poseidon. They were really wonderful parents.

"We have to my love." Poseidon said and he took her head in his hands. He lifted her face up so he could look into her beautiful eyes. "If we keep him with us Zeus will probably kill him immediately, you broke your vow and it was broken by his brother who he does not really care about and hates. He will get a lot of power because of both of us, via you because it is your first real child and via me because I am one of the big three and I gave him some more powers than normal. It is the best we could do for him."

In response Athena leaned forwards and kissed him softly on the lips. "Sometimes you are smarter than they give you credit for Seaweed Brain." She said while she smiled softly. Poseidon shot a smile back and he picked the enwrapped with cloth baby and he lifted him up so he was at eye height. "You will be perfect my child." Poseidon said and he kissed him on the forehead. "Whose hair will you get?" Poseidon asked to him because the parents both had black hair only Poseidon's hair was a mess and Athena's was very neat. "We will see." He answered amusingly and Athena chuckled silently. Athena gave a kiss on the baby's forehead too and they both said farewell. For now.

Poseidon bowed forward and he laid the baby in front of the door ready to be picked up by the mortal who will first step out of the front door. "Farewell my boy." They said simultaneously and Athena knocked hard on the door.

"What the?" A man whispered to his wife who laid next to him in bed. They had been busy with their new furniture because they just moved into their self-made house. They were very tired and now on their third night the people were already bothering him. He stepped out of bed and unsheathed his sword. "Stay here." He ordered his wife and she mouthed back "Be Careful." The man smiled at his wife's concern and he stalked towards the front door. He was about to open the door with his sword ready to defend their home when he heard two flashes. Something began to cry from in front of their door and for a moment the man dropped his guard in shock. 'Was that the cry of a baby?' He thought and carefully he opened the door. Nothing was to be seen but then he saw that the crying came from beneath him. A baby was lying in front of their door wrapped into a blue cloth. He looked around to look for any signs of his biological parents, but he could not find a trace. When the danger did not happen he let his guard down and sheathed his sword on his belt, which he had put on quickly after drawing his sword earlier. "Shh, shh don't cry little one. Everything will be okay." He picked up the baby and put him comfortably in his arms.

"Crethos my dear. What's going on?" The woman asked him when he closed the door shushing the baby in his arms. He walked over to the bedroom and put off his belt while still shushing the baby. His wife looked at him questionably. 'How did her husband get a baby? Whose was it? How did it get here?' She asked herself in her mind and then Crethos went to sit next to her in bed.

"Thyia my dear. I found him in front of our door. I heard 2 flashes when I wanted to open the door and then I heard a cry." He wanted to continue, but he heard that the baby boy had stopped crying and was beginning to wake up. "-I found him in front of the door without any traces of his parents or any such. Could he be a you know?"

"We will see Crethos my dear." Thyia said while they silently agreed to keep the baby and raise him like their own child who they could not get.

The baby let out a yawn and Thyia took him in his arms. She pushed back the cloth that covered his head and it revealed small sprouts of black hair. The baby smacked his lip and he slowly began to open his eyes. The left eyelid began to open first and it revealed a beautiful intense dark-gray eye which looked at them with curiosity, soon after the right eye opened and surprisingly this eye had a total different color. The eye had a bright sea green color which shared the curious look with the other eye. The eyes moved around rapidly taking in his environment probably for the first time as it looked like.

"He is beautiful!" Thyia muttered while not taking her eyes of the boy. This boy had two different eye colors and this could or mean problems or a very special child.

"How shall we name him?" Crethos asked while trying to come up with a name. Thyia shrugged and she let her husband take the name. She had only eye for her just unofficial adopted son. "Let's call him Perseus." Crethos stated and Thyia beamed him.

"It's beautiful." She replied in awe at the beautiful name and beautiful boy she had just given. She was not going to let the parents down even if she had no idea who they were.

* * *

_Same night -In the tree line around the farm_

Athena and Poseidon had watched the scene from a distance and tears were falling out of their eyes. Their son had just opened his eyes for the first time and he was beautiful. He had both the eyes of Poseidon and Athena and hopefully he would also get some personalities of both. Hopefully only the good ones. "We made the right choice Athena." Poseidon said and, for the he didn't know many times it were, he took her in his arms and they embraced each other. "He is in good hands."

"He surely is." Athena responded and she stared sadly towards the house. They had just bottled Perseus and he was put into a small bed quickly made by the handyman Crethos. "Now let's leave them alone. We are not needed here anymore." Before she could flash out Poseidon took her hand.

"Shall we go somewhere to spend our last night together?" He asked it and his eyes glittered in the bright moonlight.

Athena smiled and she nodded. "I know just the place.

* * *

_Seven years later - A farm between Athens and the sea South-West._

Perseus was sitting on a bench on the north side of the house and he was reading a book that he got from his father's father when he visited them yesterday. The book was about their religion and it explained everything about the gods and goddesses that made their world like it was now. He had always loved reading and his mother, Thyia, had told him that it was the reason he had a gray eye. The other eye, the green one, was told to be his impulsiveness and his physical side. 'One eye for your mental side and one side for your physical side' his grandpa always said. He had never seen any other people except for his family who visited them once in a while, so he had no idea that he was the only one in the world with one grey and one green eye. He had never known that he was so special. He flipped the page and he came on a page that explained the big three of their gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus was the god of the skies, youngest of the three and head of Olympus. Poseidon was the god of the seas and the middle brother. Strangely enough when Perseus looked at the picture he had a feeling that he had seen him once, maybe when he was young. He had no idea but it just looked very familiar. Hades the god of the underworld and eldest brother of the big three was strangely enough not an Olympian and he read the reason; After the war with the titans the brothers made a draw a stick bet and who picked the longest would be lord of Olympus and god of the skies, the middle stick would become god of the seas and the shortest stick would make the puller god of the underworld. Zeus picked the longest, Poseidon the middle one and Hades drew the shortest one. He was banished towards the underworld and gods feared him because of his pissy and dangerous attitude. He watched the pictures of some battles they did and he flipped the page. Unfortunately he cut his finger in the paper and golden blood began to pour out of the small cut on his thumb. He cursed innocent words and he closed his book to run for his mother to bandage his wound.

"Mommy! I am bleeding!" Perseus shouted over the farm and his mother who was on the weaving table in the sun stood up with a sigh. She sat him on a chair and she told him to stay there and suck the blood until it was bandaged. She came back quickly with a cloth to bandage it and with a smile she bandaged her severely wounded son.

"Mommy?" Perseus began and his mother answered with "Yes Perseus?" He hesitated about his question but he got himself over the obstacle and asked it. "Why don't I bleed like you and daddy mommy? When I bleed it is gold and yours is red just like daddy."

Thyia sighed and she called Crethos to come here and sit with them. He came quickly and his wife quickly explained the question of their son; Why had his blood another color. "Well Perseus. We are going to tell the truth about you, but you need to know this. We have always loved you as our own son and that will never change."

Perseus moved uneasily about the course of the subject but his natural curiosity grew. "What do you mean?"

They both sighed and Thyia sighed. "You are not our real son. When you were born your parents left you here at our front door and we took you in and raised you like you were our own son we could have never gotten without you."

Perseus looked at them with a weird look and his mind was processing the information. "So you are not my real parents, but who are they then?" He asked.

Thyia and Crethos smiled the boy was getting smarter each day. "You are not just a child my dear." Thyia began. "We think that you are a child of the gods. We think that you are a forbidden child of Olympus."

"Why and who are my parents than for real?" Perseus asked and was going past the list of Olympian gods in his mind. "Poseidon." He muttered quietly and soon later he muttered "Athena."

"Indeed Perseus, we don't know for sure, but we think that are the ones. You are becoming just like her strong willed, hungry for information and wise and you are beginning to get some traits of your dad too. We prayed to them to give us some answers, but neither of them answer us. It's like they don't even hear us. No sign. Nothing." Crethos said and he truly was very proud of his adopted son. Perseus sat there in his chair thinking over the new information he just got. 'Am I really a child from two Olympian gods?' He thought.

"Please Perseus, forgive us for holding the information back from you. We did what we thought would be best for you." Thyia said quietly and she hoped her adopted son would forgive them and somewhere in the back of her mind a voice said that he would.

Perseus stood and walked over to his 'parents' "I could never hate you." He said and he embraced them both tightly. "You guys are my real parents. You cared for me from the second you took me and I loved you all the way until here and I still do and always will. You are my real parents."

Thyia let out a tear and she embraced her son so tightly that he was gasping for air. "That was so sweet Perseus." She loosened the hug and Perseus gasped for air. He smiled at both of them and Crethos took the word.

"Perseus can you do something for us?" He asked and Perseus nodded. He would do anything for them, they were his loving parents after all. "Could you keep this secret and hide it from the other people?"

Perseus mind rattled and he was thinking of things that would happen if he would tell anybody. All the thoughts ended with death and he surely did not want to die. He would not let his parents die either. "Of course I will. It will only end bad if I tell anybody."

They both nodded approvingly and after a few minutes of silence Crethos opened his mouth to announce something. "Perseus would you like to come with me tomorrow to visit your grandparents in Athens together with your mother?" He knew the answer already, but he just wanted to prove his way of thinking.

Perseus' eyes widened and he nodded rapidly. "Yes dad! That would be so awesome!" He had never been outside the farm area. He was schooled by his mom who had studied at an academy in Athens, but left when she fell in love with Crethos, a handyman who was a skilled fighter and handy with almost every tool. Not like Hephaestus kids could like in the books but he was almost as skilled as them. Crethos smiled at his enthusiasm and he changed some looks with his wife who nodded approvingly. They would make their first family outing and it would be great.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you guys liked the first chapter of The Mysterious Wanderer and like where this is going. If you have some ideas leave a review with the idea in it and I will consider it if I like it.**

**Special question for today:** _What should Perseus all see in Athens? For example; Slavery, robbing, killing, special places and so on. _**If you have an idea tell, it in the reviews!**

**I will update this story less frequent than my other and priority #1 story. Sorry for the people who prefer this story.**

**See you guys later! (I hope)**

**I sincerely apologize for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. ****I am just a human not a language robot.**


	2. Welcome to Athens!

**AN: Thank you so much guys for the massive amount of support. I am so happy that I immediately went down to writing the next chapter and here it is; The second chapter of The Mysterious Wanderer, but first before we get down to the story I want to reply to a review:**

**Earpster13: That idea is AWESOME! I only think that he is a little too young now to go on a task for some godly powers. He first will be trained in his mind and power over the years and I surely will add this idea than! Only maybe when he is a little bit older. Don't worry this idea will and must be used because it is just too awesome!**

**Somewhere in the middle of the story I had to describe Athens... I am not really someone who was born in the ancient times so I just went with the flow of how I thought that it might have looked like. I studied some maps though only with my own added things. Soo Yea.**

**I used this map; wiki/ File:Environs_of_ ; just remove the space and take a look it for more understanding.**

**So now that is said let's get down to the story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The next day - A farm between Athens and the South-West._

The sun was rising and different shades of orange and yellow were appearing into the sky. It was a beautiful morning and the odd family living at the farm were already up and making themselves ready for the trip to Athens. This was Perseus first time that he would be going outside the area of the farm and he was nervous. The questions 'What was it like?' and 'Was it like he had imagined it to be?' swarmed around in his head, but he knew that he only could get this answer by keeping his eyes open and taking in his environment properly. Another question was formed in his head yesterday when he had heard that he was going to Athens for the first time. 'Why did they allow him to go this time?' He had asked his parents before if he could go, but all the times they had denied him and this time he did not even ask and he was allowed to go. He shook the questions out of his head and went back to his task, preparing the horses. Well it depends on what you call preparing the horses though, the saddles were too heavy and the horses to big. The only thing that he could do was laying the provision ready for his dad to saddle it up and put it in the bags hanging unto the saddles.

Perseus had just taken some blankets and walked out the door to bring them to his dad who was really saddling the horses. The trip to Athens would not take long, but just to make sure that they would stay warm in the evening in Athens. He passed his mother who was wearing her Academy clothes, her father, who was one of the leaders of the Athenian Academy allowed her to wear it even if she was not really a member anymore. She still had a ranking in the Academy and her father loved it when she honored the ranking via wearing the toga from the Academy. Perseus' grandfather had always told that his mother had discovered something very special and important, but they never told him what she did. "Good morning mother!" Perseus said happily when he passed by with a cheerful grin spread over his face.

"Good morning Perseus!" Thyia replied while ruffling his hair, which was like a raven's nest. It would never stay in the position he wanted or she wanted it to be. One movement and the hair was back into its nest form.

Perseus was almost at the stables when he began to hop, while humming a song that he had learned years ago from his grandmother of his mother's side. It was about a hero who had slain a lot of monsters including the Hydra, Nemean Lion and the Stymphalian Birds. It was of course a song about Hercules and the twelve labors. He had always dreamed to be a hero like Hercules and be famous all around the world, but he did not have to training for it and it required a lot of time. But what he did not know was that his time was soon to come, maybe faster than he could imagine with his blessed Athena mind.

His father, who was saddling Alcon, came in sight and he was standing in the ranch next to the other horse which they had named; Davos. Both the horses were from the same birth mother and were both stallions. Davos was the horse used by Perseus' mother and Alcon by his father, he would ride with his mother on Davos, who he preferred due to his black horse fur which had the same color as his hair. Horses always seemed to be relaxed around him and it looked like they always understood him. He could calm them down really fast and they followed his orders without a hesitation, not that he had driven a horse alone before he always had an attendant to watch over him. In the past he had no idea why the horses were so attracted to him, but now after yesterday's talk he knew the answer; He was the son of the horse bringer named Poseidon. He did not really see Poseidon as his real father more like a thing where he came from, but did not love him. The gate of the horse ranch was now right before him and he opened it and closed it quickly not letting anyone in or out except for himself. He wanted to sneak up to his father, but he had already heard him.

"Good morning son." Crethos said and now he even felt more love for his family. Even though they knew they were not his real parents they still loved him more than anything in the world and it was also otherwise. Even though Perseus knew that it were not his real parents they were his loving parents and the ones who loved him and took care of him.

Perseus dropped the blankets to the floor and he ran over towards his dad to hug him. His dad expected this so he faked a fall to the floor and he began to tickle the seven years old Perseus. Perseus began to laugh really hard and the sound was the sweetest thing to hear on this ungodly point of time. "No dad! I am going to pee my pants!" Eventually they stopped and laid down next to each other gasping for air. Perseus rolled on his side so he could look at his father and said "I love you Dad." Perseus hugged his father around the neck.

Still embraced Crethos smiled widely and replied "Love you too, Perseus. Now get those blankets before Davos eats them." Perseus looked up and saw that Davos walked away from Alcon and was now sniffing at the blankets and even licking it. He stood up quickly and pushed Davos' head away and picked up the blankets.

* * *

_2 Hours later - Horse ranch_

"Do we have everything?" Crethos asked for the thousand time and Perseus and Thyia sighed. He was always like this even if he was just gone for a few hours he was determent not to forget a thing. The problem was that he always would forget something even if he checked it like a million times. Two moons ago he also made a trip to Athens, only a short one, to buy some new tools and he was stressing if he had everything. Eventually he went and it turned out that he had forgotten his money bag so he had to come back to take it.

"Yes dad, even I checked it once and we have everything." Perseus answered while going after the list that his mom made and repeating the things that he had seen in all the bags and packs. A photographic memory was really handy when your dad was such a chaos, he was like a check list who he could always trust.

Crethos nodded and Thyia came up with something to calm him down even more. "And if we forgot something we have enough money." To strengthen her argument she jingled with the money bag around her waist and they could hear coins clinging in it "So we can buy it if it is necessary."

"Okay then. Let's go." Crethos mounted his horse and rode to the group of Farm guardians which he had hired yesterday evening after Perseus had agreed to going with them to Athens. There were three guardians, two with bows and one with a spear, and they looked scary with all their scars and one even had a dead eye. Crethos talked with them for a few seconds and in the meantime Thyia helped Perseus mounting the horse and then mounting Davos herself. Perseus sat in front of his mother in a special saddle made for two people and if he wanted he could take the reins and steer Davos himself.

When Crethos arrived at the place Thyia and Perseus were waiting he smiled at them and said "Let's go visit Athens. The boys will manage to keep the farm intact." He grinned at the last part because the men who were assigned to protect the farm were rather known to Crethos. Not like friends known, but just like work known. They worked for them a lot of time previously and they kind of got a little bond.

Thyia and Crethos both put their heels in the thighs of the horses and they shot forward to a short journey, but an unforgettable journey for Perseus. He had no idea what was yet to come and discover in the city of Athens.

* * *

_3 hours later - Main road to Athens_

Davos and Alcon went over to walking because Crethos had announced that Athens was really close now. The road, which was around 19 feet wide, became busier and busier how closer they got the city. "When we are over this hill we can see Athens!" Crethos announced and Perseus got really excited. First the trip began rather scary, because he had never seen other people except for his family and that was not very often either. He had seen scary people in black cloaks, people who were missing limbs, but also people riding in a tilt car. Eventually he got used to it and when it became very busy his mother had put his cap on who was attached to his brown cloak. She had explained to him that some people would made him out for wizard or descendant of the gods, which he actually was, but some people would want to capture him and kill him. Just for the reason how he looked. So now Perseus was wearing a brown cap which made his eyes invisible for other people to see. He could still look around freely though and that was all that mattered to him.

They were almost at the top of the hill and Perseus was now bouncing up and down in his seat. A lot of question were wandering in his mind 'How would it look like?' 'Was it like he had expected it to be?' and much more. He only had to wait a few more seconds and he would get the answer on all his questions. They were only a few feet away from the top when his mother leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Have a good look my son. It is stunning." Perseus nodded and he waited impatiently.

When they reached the top of the hill his mouth fell open from the beauty that the city of Athens Radiated. The city was glowing in the sunlight with its gorgeous white walls made of sandstone, on every end of an Olympian Stadia**(AN: It's a measurement which I found when I was investigating in ancient maps of Athens. It is a measurement of the Greek and it is around 1/16 of a mile. This will come back in the story later in the academy.) **stood a tower, which had reed roofs. They were heavily guarded and that was even visible from a few miles away. From out of the middle of the city a hill stuck out of the city and it was a table mountain with all kinds of temples on it named; The Acropolis. All the temples glittering in the sun due to their marble pillars and walls. He knew from out of his head that the Parthenon, The Theatre of Dionysus Eleuthereus and the Altar of Athena would lay there. He hoped that they would visit the table hill once at their stay. The horses walked on while Perseus was still checking out everything that was visible from there like; The gates of Piraeus, The Pnyx, The Citadel and so on. He could stay days or maybe even weeks here and not getting bored by the sight. All the houses were built in what looked like a random order and almost every house looked different in shapes and sizes. When they walked down the hill the walls were too high to see the city anymore so Perseus was now sight-free.

"Mom, where does the Academy lay?" Perseus asked while going past his photographed picture of the city in his mind. His mom had described the Academy lots of times before but according to the description he had not spotted it.

Thyia laughed at her curious son "It does not lay in the city. It lays north-west of the city and it lies behind Ceramicus. The Platonic Academy is the place where we will stay, but we will first give you a short tour through the city of Athens to then go through the Gate of Dipylon."

Perseus took in all the information and he was glad that his parents were so caring and they knew exactly what he wanted; A tour through Athens. He had only heard it from stories and when they described it in there he always created a vision of it, but that was rather difficult if you never went there or if you even never saw another city. "Are we also going to the Forum?" The forum of Athens is a very big market called the Agora and they sell there everything you need.

"Yes we are going there too." Thyia said while looking forward to the smell of fresh food and exotic spices.

"Awesome!" Percy said excitedly and they talked on about things what they were going to visit today and Crethos was watching them amusingly. His wife had always loved architecture and she even studied it a few months in the Academy. His son on the other hand was obsessed by it. He wanted to know everything what there was to know and architecture was one of them.

"Look Perseus." Thyia said and she pointed at the gate in front of them. Perseus followed her finger and he saw a massive gate, which was now opened, made of grey stone and an iron frame around it. There were two little towards on each side and in the middle was a walkway with battlements on the sides with guards walking on it. "That is the gate of Piraeus, which connects the street of Theseus to the city and if we turn around now we would be riding towards Port Piraeus."

Perseus eyed the gate with awe because the construction was beautiful. There were shooting holes on top of the gates and on tar hole in the middle of it. The gateways looked ready for defense and the with iron constructed gate was probably so strong that it could hold back a battering ram made by Hephaestus himself. They walked under the gate and they were controlled by some guards, but as it seemed Crethos knew them and they passed the guards with ease. Not that they had any intention of fighting or destruction anyway.

"Welcome in Athens." Crethos said with a smile when he saw his son with his eyes wide open and moving his head around rapidly to take in everything that could be seen.

"It is beautiful dad!" Perseus yelped excitedly and some people who were walking next to them looked up to the capped boy sitting on the horse and gave him a smile. Slowly on their horses they stepped through the city letting Perseus take in his environment correctly and when they walked past the Pnyx, a hill where the Athenians held their assemblies, which made it one of the most important sites of the creation of democracy, Perseus looked at the rock in awe, but he knew that he could not enter the assemblies unless he was older than 18, which of course was still 11 years away. Time flew by quickly while the family walked through Athens; they walked past famous houses, buildings and hills. They even walked past the Areios Pagos the hill for Court of Appeal for crime and civil cases. It literally meant 'Ares Rock' which got the name because Ares was justified here once for killing Poseidon's son Alirrothios.

They reached the Agora, the forum of Athens, when the sun was shining at its finest at its highest stand. It was around mid-day and they were getting hungry and the smell coming from all the stalls didn't do any good to their money bag. They bought a delicious meal which consisted out of; Meat, bread, fruit and water. Near the stall where you could eat was a stable for horses and Alcon and Davos were left there for the time being. After they finished their delicious meal they left the stall and roamed around the forum leaving the horses save behind at the stable under guard with water and hay. They walked past all stalls that you could imagine and they were not even past the half of all the stalls they had seen meat, vegetable, fish, drink, fortune tellers, weapons, wood, tools, furniture, slaves, armory, black smiths, animals, books and so on. No stall was the same and even if they sold the same the things were completely different. They walked past a book stall and they stopped so Perseus could look around in the book stall. He saw so much books and it felt like he was in heaven and he had not even seen a library how must that feel?

"Perseus?" Crethos said and he shook Perseus out of his own thoughts about heaven. "You may choose two books to buy." Perseus ran over to him and he hugged him tightly.

"Thank you dad!" Perseus said and he went down to searching two books. After a quarter of an hour of searching he had two books in his hands which he definitely wanted to read they were; The Great Encyclopedia about Greece and The Greek Monster Book. They were both very heavy and big but that meant nothing to Perseus. He wanted to fill himself with all the information that the books had to offer and he already looked forward to when he was going to open the books. They walked out of the book shop leaving a happy book seller behind and keeping a happy Perseus with them. It was a good deal.

* * *

_3 hours later - Agora forum_

They walked around for more than 3 hours and their pockets were full of things they bought. Thyia had bought some spices, a new set of knives and forks and a cooking book. Crethos had bought a new bow and some hunting knives. Perseus had only his books, but he was the happiest person at the forum. They walked back to their horses and paid the guards some drachmas for their job, which they took in eagerly. They continued their way towards the Academy with lighter money bags, but heavier packages and it did not matter for any of them. They had bought things they liked and needed so it was not a problem at all. They just left the forum on their horses when Perseus yawned and he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It was a busy day and they were up early.

"Sleep my son." Thyia said quietly and she pressed a kiss on the back of Perseus head. He was already half asleep so tired was he. "I will wake you up when something special happens or when we arrive at the academy." Perseus nodded and he leaned back to the body of his mother. Her body radiated a warm and comfortable glow and Perseus yawned again. He closed his eyes slowly and he fell asleep against his mother with the bag filled with books lying firmly in his arms.

"Sleep tight." Thyia said and Crethos ruffled Perseus hair as sign of sleep tight. He could probably sleep for about an hour before they arrived at the academy.

* * *

_1 hour later - The Academy_

Perseus had slept tightly against on the back of the horse and even if it was a short sleep he felt more awake than before. They had passed the Gate of Dipylon when he was asleep as well as the town; Ceramicus. His mother had awakened him while walking through the gates of the Platonic Academy.

"Perseus, wake up." Thyia said while poking Perseus playfully in the belly, which was the place where he was the most ticklish. "We don't want you grandfather waiting for you." This made Perseus wake up instantly and he shot up.

"Slept well Perseus?" Crethos asked while dismounting Alcon. They had just rode through the gates of the Platonic Academy and Thyia's father and member of the leading council was waiting for them on the stairs, which led to the accommodation for special visitors. He stood there waiting patiently for his daughter, her husband and their adopted son.

"Very good, dad." Perseus said and his mother helped him with dismounting the horse. He looked around and he saw his grandfather standing on top of the stairs and he looked at his parents for permission to run over to him. They nodded in response and smiled at the sight of little Perseus running up the stairs to greet his favorite grandfather. "Grandfather Alph!" Perseus greeted him from at the half of the stairs. Alph's real name was Alpheos, but his family called him Alph and it seemed like he liked the name more than his own name.

Alpheos dropped to one knee and opened his arms widely for Perseus to fall in when he reached the top. When Perseus reached the top he ran into the hug. "Good afternoon Perseus." Alpheos said and Perseus began to rattle about everything that he had done. He described everything in detail and so fast that Grandfather Alph could not follow it very well. His parents walked up with a normal step and laughed at the sight of a rattling Perseus and an old man trying to keep up with the rapidly talking Perseus.

"Easy, Perseus." Crethos said laughingly. "Maybe you talk someone to death if you go on like this."

Alpheos laughed at that and Perseus blushed slightly. Alpheos ruffled Perseus hair and he stood up to greet his parents. Thyia hugged her dad while Crethos gave a strong handshake. Alpheos walked back to Perseus and gave him a proper welcome.

"Welcome to the Academy of Athens, Perseus. This Academy is set up by Plato himself and he would be honored to have such a special child in his Academy." He knew everything about Perseus' history and he also knew Perseus' heritage. A very special and bright child is maybe and understatement. Modest as Perseus was he began to blush heavily at the compliment and began to move uneasily on his place. Alpheos put a hand on Perseus' shoulder and said "Now let me show you my place Perseus. Just like you did all those years ago." Perseus remembered it all too well. Years ago when his grandfather had visited him he had shown him the whole farm and area around it in detail. It took him a whole day to show him and it was one of the best times of his life. Perseus and Alpheos shared one thing and that was; Hunger for more information.

Perseus smiled at the thought of an all-inclusive tour in the academy and together they walked towards their accommodation to drop their stuff and start their tour.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you guys liked the second chapter of The Mysterious Wanderer. I certainly know I do :) They research was more fun than I had expected even though it took me four days. If you have any comments or ideas what could happen in the story leave them in the reviews!**

**I have this idea to let Perseus meet a fortune teller and let her predict his future. Is this a good idea?**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes!**

**See Ya!**


	3. The Book of Immortal Studies

**AN: Wassup guys? So I have this poll opened up on my profile, which is opened for everybody and you can vote up to 5 times. Well let's first explain where it is about; the poll is about what godly domains Perseus should get. There are around 20 now, but if you have an awesome idea leave it in the reviews! I will use the perfect idea from Earpster13 to give him the domains. Thank you again for that idea.**

**I decided not to do the showing around in the Platonic Academy, because that will be done at a later stage. A lot of information about how it looks is rather boring I think/guess/hope/believe.**

**Today we have a little history lesson about the Greek mythology. Nope not giving anything away! Just read until the end! Anyways enjoy this wonderful written chapter cough this one sucks cough.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and it is for entertainment purposes only!**

* * *

**Chapter** **3**

_3rd night in Athens - The special visitor's accommodation_

The moon stood high in the sky and all the lights were off in the academy district, except for one and that was the candle in Perseus room. Perseus was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn upwards so he could look at his book better. He was reading one of his new books that his dad had bought for him when they were at the Agora in Athens. The Greek Monster Book was such an interesting story that Perseus could not stop reading. He had already read about dragons, basilisks, Cyclops, drakons, Harpies and so on. He had read too much call them all out in a minute. He flipped the page and a drawn picture of a Minotaur appeared on his page he looked at it with interest and he studied the explanations given at the next page. He yawned when he wanted to flip another page and he eyes wandered around the room. He had gotten a small room next to his parents of around 10 by 13 feet and it was made of stone, which was marble and limestone. He had on window at the east side room and under it was a bed with a night stand next to it with on top of it his other book and a burning candle. A soft carpet covered a part of the floor and it was colorful and soft. At the north side was a desk made of dark wood with lots of papers spread over it, next to it on the left side a bulged closet with books, scrolls, papers, new feathers to write and jars with ink stood against the wall. The south wall was covered with a drawn map of Greece and it had special labels of special events happened in the past. That left only one side remaining and that was the west side which had the door which led to the corridor. Perseus had room 65 and his parents had 66 so they were very close. Perseus eyed the book again, but he yawned again and he decided to not fight the sleep anymore but welcome it with open arms. He closed the book gave one last look out of his window to look ever the in the moonlight glittering academy district and blew out the candle. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes and dreamed of the tour that Alpheos gave him that had ended today.

It turned out that every building in the district supported its own subject. So for example; there was building for history, one for astronomy, one for science and so on. In total there were 11 academic buildings which represented a subject that is taught at the academy. There were several other buildings like; The library, accommodations, dining halls and meeting halls. Alpheos showed Perseus the 11 subject buildings on the first day, which they came back very late, the library the second day which was actually planned to show Perseus the rest of the academy district but nobody could get him out of the library even not for his favorite dinner. He truly was in heaven right there and also right here in the academy itself, but the library was the highlight of the total place. So much knowledge at one place it was almost too much for him to handle. He had met a lot of academics, professors, scholars and scientist and they seemed to be really interested in him. Some just stared at his eyes and some tested his knowledge about everything they could think of. Until now he had answered almost everything which was a whole performance for a seven-year old who just arrived. He had met one scholar who was or scary or really weird, he did not yet know what to think of him. It was on the stairs towards the building for biology when a man of around 70 and he had this weird apparatus that he used to open his eyes and looked at them closely. The man muttered all the time that he was watching him 'Heterochromia iridis.' After the man had left Alpheos had explained him that that was the term for that he had two different eye colors, which was according to the studies made in the biology building very rare. The rest of the encounters went rather smoothly and were not as weird as this one. Tomorrow or today, he had lost track of time after he had opened his book when he actually was supposed to go and sleep, he would meet the leading council of the Platonic Academy. He had no idea what to expect of it, but he would just let it go over him.

* * *

_4th day in Athens - Waiting room in front of the hall of leading counselors_

Perseus was sitting with his parents on a bench in front of the entrance to the hall of leading counselors. Perseus was going to be introduced to the 22 counselors who were the colleagues of his grandfather Alpheos so in total there were 23 counselors, but he of course already knew his grandpa. He was kind of nervous and his parents who were sitting on his sides noticed it.

Thyia wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the head. "Don't be nervous darling. Don't worry about how you act. You may may be as smart as an adult but you still look like a seven year old."

Perseus looked at her and he smiled, because of course like always she was right. Children were very rare at the academics and like Alpheos had told him he already met the requirements to study here and become a counselor in no time. His grandfather had predicted him to be the youngest scholar to join the leading counsel. Of course this was an honor and he hoped that he could live up to the predictions. "Thanks mom."

Together they waited another 15 minutes and then the doors opened and a servant wearing a simple white toga called them to come into the room. They stood up all at the same time and they walked towards the entrance side by side. When they walked through the 12 feet door Perseus looked around and he was a little bit disappointing with what he saw. The round room, which he had expected to be from superb quality, was just a normal round room made of marble bricks and there was one half-moon table made from light spruce wood and it looked like someone had bitten in it. The very big table was not very deep like Perseus thought about when the name half-moon table came up in his mind, but this one was just 1 to 2 meters deep. On the place where normally the rest of the table would be was a plateau made of marble and it looked like it was the place where the counselors spoke and now they were expected to go and stand there. They walked over to the speakers plateau and Perseus a better look who were sitting in the simple dark brown chairs. Almost all of the men sitting at the table had grey or white hair except for 3 men. 2 had brown hair and the last one blonde hair. They all wore the same white toga only everyone had a different bandage around their waist. Wide, small, figures, shapes and even different colors he inspected them and then his eyes met the man who inspected his eyes in the middle of the street when he was walking towards the biology sector. The man was looking at him with wide eyes and he began to write in his note book. His grandfather who was sitting in the middle of the half-moon table shoved his chair backwards, stood up and coughed to get all the attention.

"Welcome Perseus, Thyia and Crethos to the hall of leading counselors." Alpheos began and all the other 22 counselors smiled at them. They of course all recognized the daughter of their colleague and they had all seen Perseus who was predicted to be a very smart and intelligent child. "Let us introduce us to you and of course you already know me." He laughed at what he said and the rest of the counsel chuckled.

One by one all the men sitting at the table introduced them to us and their names are; Cteatus, Bulis, Demas, Midas, Lycus, Pleistos, Aiantes, Agis, Perimos, Pallas, Zethus, Tisias, Tiro, Scythas, Nestor, Halius, Gyras, Geleon, Bardas, Cheiron, Euneas and Ochos.

Perseus curiosity got the over hand and for the first time he got in he said something "What do you all represent?" He asked while scratching his cheek.

"That is for you to find out and that immediately brings us to our offer." Lycus said which was the guy with blonde hair and Perseus had a feeling that this man was the youngest in the counsel.

Perseus looked at him questionably and Alpheos took the word "Indeed like Lycus said that is for you to find out. Now why we actually called you is that we want to offer you something." Perseus fell an hand on his shoulder and the hand pinched him softly. He looked up and saw that his mother and tears of joy in her eyes. She knew what they were going to ask, but blind as Perseus was not suspecting the thing that was going to be asked.

"We want to offer you a place at the Platonic Academy. You will be schooled by us because we see great potential in you." Alpheos and Perseus wondered how much the counsel knew about his origin, but probably his eyes gave it away. "Do you accept this offer?"

Perseus looked up at his parents and they both smiled down at him. His mother had still the tears of joy her eyes and his dad nodded with a big smile covering his face. He looked back to the counsel and inhaled deeply "I accept, but I have two conditions."

The whole counsel raised their eye brow and probably his parents did too, even though he could not see them. Alpheos stroke his beard and he spoke "Name them grandson."

"I don't want to be favored. I want to do it like all the people do when they come here. Fair and not by favor." Perseus said and he waited for the counsel to answer and they all looked at him with surprise in their eyes.

"That will be arranged, what is the second condition?" Alpheos asked while thinking of what Perseus second condition would be.

"It is not really a condition, but more of a question. How often do I get to see my parents?" Perseus asked softly and his mother's hand pinched him lovingly.

Alpheos and the other 22 counselors smiled at the question and Alpheos answered for all of them, because he knew that every counselors agreed with him. "They can meet you whenever they want Perseus. Your mother has a special ranking so she can get in without a problem and I am sure we can arrange something with your father."

Perseus nodded "Than I expect your offer."

"Welcome Perseus, newest and youngest member of the Platonic Academy. We will start your schooling at the day of the New moon which is in.." Alpheos looked over to a man with a black bandage around his white toga and Perseus remembered him as; Halius.

"6 days." He replied and Perseus had already discovered one of them. He was sure that Halius was an astronomer.

"Be here in six days when the sun lets go of the earth." Alpheos said and all the counselors stood up to leave the room.

* * *

_1 Year and 6 months later - Library_

It was already 6 months ago that Perseus was offered a place in the Platonic Academy and until now he loved it. His teachers were very enthusiastic about their subject and he could talk hours with them about a particular subject. He had never failed a test and his level was already higher than all the other newbies in the academy and his grandfather even told him that he was already smarter than some scholars who worked here. The librarians who worked here were very nice and they always looked forward to when Perseus needed a new book or scroll to read/study. The head librarian called Amyntas was an old man who Perseus could talk with for hours just to find the perfect book to read. In the time he was here you could say they became friends even if it is weird to say that a man of around 70 has a friend of now almost nine, but age didn't matter here, your mind did. The biology counselor called Gyras could not understand his development because his mind was according to studies developing faster than his body, but only Alpheos, Thyia, Crethos and of course Perseus knew why.

"What do you think of this book?" Amyntas asked while climbing down a ladder with a dusty book in his left hand. "It is about gods and their powers. it is called; The Immortal studies."

He handed the book over to Perseus and looked at it closely. He brushed his hand over it removing some dust from the cover. The title was now clearly visible, the cover was from golden cloth and with black letters in the center of it there was a title that read; The Immortal studies. 'This is what I have searched for all the time and finally I've found it!' He thought by himself and he danced of happiness inside his mind.

"This looks interesting." Perseus said hiding his interest to the minimum. He opened the book and on the front page he immediately saw what he had searched for all along. The content showed a few chapters that Perseus was really interested in; Divine Form, Gods, The Fates, Godly Domains and Being Immortal. "I think I take it Amyntas."

"I already thought you would." Amyntas said while smirking. He walked over towards to his desk and he made a note that the book was in possession of Perseus for the time being. "Now off you go. Go and eat the book like you did with all the others!" Amyntas laughed and Perseus hugged him as a thank you and then ran off towards the gardens of the Academy.

Perseus sat down by the tree that he claimed 1 year ago. It was a willow that partially hung over a pound with clear blue water. The willow protected him against the burning sun and due to the long leaves that touched the ground made him invisible for the people who didn't know that he was there. He sat down in tailor's position and laid the book in his lap. He blew all the dust from the book and he smiled at the result. A mountain was weaved with black wire under the title and he suspected that it represented Mount Olympus, the place where his biological parents lived. He opened the book and he went down to reading the first chapter which was; Divine Form.

_Divine Form_

_The Divine Form is the true immortal form of the gods in which all of their essence is in one place. Looking upon a god in this state will incinerate and destroy any mortal onlooker. Titans also have a divine form, which differs from that of the Olympians in that they are able to destroy mortal beings simply by being in their very presence. It is unknown if this is because the divine form of a Titan is more powerful than that of a god. It may simply be more volatile and chaotic or it could also be the gods have either better control over this ability or more reason to control it. It grows brighter when a god or Titan is angry._

'Am I able to do that too?' Perseus thought while looking away from the book over the pound. Fish were being restless and were gasping for food which was not there. He shrugged and he went on with reading.

_Gods in this fully manifested state are roughly humanoid beings radiant with the true unbridled power of their divine essence. Their bodies are enveloped in an intense light, which seems to differ in color based on the god, along with waves of power and energy which is capable of decimating everything in visual range. Mortals cannot witness a god in this form, lest they burn up from the sight_

'How do I practice this?' He thought while searching for an inner power which was not present. 'How do I do this?'

_Birth of Dionysus_

_Zeus' wife, Hera, a goddess jealous of usurpers, discovered his affair with Semele when she later became pregnant. Appearing as an old crone, Hera befriended Semele, who confided in her that her lover was actually Zeus. Hera pretended not to believe her and planted seeds of doubt in Semele's mind. Curious, Semele asked Zeus to grant her a promise. Zeus was eager to please his beloved and promised on the River Styx to grant her anything she wanted. She then demanded that Zeus reveal himself in all his glory as proof of his divinity. Zeus begged her not to ask this, but she persisted and he was forced by his oath to do this. Zeus tried to spare her by showing her his smallest amount of power to not let her incarnate, but he failed. She went up into flames when she looked at him in his divine form even if it was a small amount._

_Zeus rescued the fetus Dionysus by sewing him onto his thigh. A few months later, Dionysus was born. This leads to him being called "the twice-born._

Perseus shivered when he finished reading the paragraph of the divine form. It was scary, but also fascinating at the same time and dangerous too. He put the thoughts about divine form away and flipped the page. He had arrived at the beginning of the second chapter called; The Gods.

_The Gods_

_Gods are a race of immortal higher beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors. They are the descendants of the older Titans, their ancestors and main enemies. There are currently twelve major gods, called the Olympians, who rule over the world and all of whom are under the rule of Zeus who is the god of the sky. There are many other minor gods who serve smaller but necessary purposes in the world. Despite their immense power they are subject to divine laws and in theory cannot break oaths sworn upon the River Styx. However, due to their immortal nature breaking such oaths does not have severe consequences to them. Although the word "god" can be gender-neutral and applied to either female or male, the gender adapted terms for a male would be known as "god", whereas a female would be called a "goddess"._

_The History of the Gods_

_The six elder Greek gods and goddesses were Demeter, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon and Zeus, because they were the sons and daughters of the two rulers of the Titans: Kronos and Rhea. Fearing his children would overthrow him in the same way he had done to his own father, Kronos devoured his first two sons and his three daughters after they were born. Hestia first, then Demeter, Hades, Poseidon, and Hera. He would have devoured Zeus as well, but Rhea, unable to bear the pain of losing another child and seeing her husband now for the monster he was, entered into an alliance with Gaea, smuggled her son away to safety, and gave her husband a rock instead to devour._  
_After years in hiding, Zeus was finally old enough and strong enough to overthrow his father. He returned to his father's palace to free his siblings who, being immortals remained alive and undigested within their father. According to some studies, Zeus freed his family by smuggling a potion into his father's meal, forcing him to vomit his children._

_Having freed his siblings, as well as the Hekatonkheires (Giants with Hundred hands) and the Cyclopes (One eyes giants) whom Kronos had re-imprisoned in Tartarus, Zeus led a rebellion against the Titans. In gratitude, the Cyclopes forged the Big Three's symbols of power: the Master Bolt, the Trident, and the Helm of Darkness, while the sheer strength of the Hekatonkheires proved to be a great advantage against the Titan army._

_The final blow was delivered when Zeus used his father's own scythe and cut Kronos into a thousand pieces and then dropped them in Tartarus where he would never rise again. This marked the end of the Titan age and started the Olympian age. The Olympians have been challenged many times for their control of the world, but they have always managed to stabilize their rule, often with the help of their children, the demigods. This is exemplified when the Giants rebelled against the gods, and Hercules, the son of Zeus, helped them vanquish the Giants._

Perseus smiled when he read the story because he knew that one of the big three was his dad, not that he was really proud of his dad because he never did anything for him, but still. It was his biological dad. He shook his head while laughing silently at the discussion that he had with himself and flipped the page to read the third chapter called; The Fates.

_The Fates_

_The Fates, also known as the "apportioners", are the three white-robed personifications of destiny in the Greek world and they control the life line of everybody's life. Even the life of the gods and titans. There are three fates Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. Clotho is the fate of birth and she spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle, Lachesis is the fate of life and measures the thread of life with her rod and Atropos is the fate of death who cuts the thread of life, ending the life of a person._

_However the fates have another job in the world of Greece and their immortals. They are also the creators and giver of godly powers and domains. The fates will issue quests or tasks to do for the immortal who deserves it and by completing the quest or task the fates can give the persona a godly domain, power, animal or symbol. They can issue this all by their own decision and they don't follow orders of the high king Zeus, who can also give immortals and even demigods godly powers, but at a lesser extent and only with the support and help of the other Olympians._

'Maybe I have to search for them and ask them to teach me how to use my godly powers.' Perseus thought, but he noticed that he was talking out loud instead of in his mind and a figure walked over towards him from behind as his impulsive instincts told him.

"That will not be needed, my young Perseus." A young warm woman's voice said from behind him. He stood up, letting the book fall on the grass, and turned around quickly. His jaw dropped onto the floor when a bright light appeared in front of him and he saw the figure of a woman's body, but he had no idea who or what it was and not even if it was really a women and maybe he had just fallen asleep and was he dreaming again.

"Don't fear my boy." The warm voice said and Perseus relaxed at the sound of it. "I am merely a messenger."

* * *

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and how it ended with the book and stuff. I had to find all those difficult words because I had no intention to let it look like a modern school book, but more like a really ancient book. So yea I hope I used it all correctly. Who will this messenger be? Or is it even a messenger? Leave a review of what you think, because honestly this idea popped into my mind just when I wanted to end this chapter and if you have an idea of whom it might be I will add it, if it is cool of course. (I already have planned what she is about to say, but not the person who it is though.)**

**Again, take a look at the poll on my profile and vote for his godly domains! (Animals and symbols are already ready and fit with each of the domains!)**

**If you have great ideas leave it in the reviews or PM me!**

**See Ya!**


	4. To Act or To React

**AN: Thank you so much guys for all the positive support and all the ideas! I got like 7 reviews for the last chapter and they all were very positive and full of ideas! Thank you all for that! The poll is going really well on my profile and it will still be open a long time until Perseus got all his powers. So lets responds to some reviews:**

**Earpster13, Torrent14, XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX and Inheritance1990: Thank you so much!**

**CaptainCyber: No problem and both of your ideas are very cool! I will certainly use them!**

**Chakor Reulle: Thank you! Yes that would be the best one indeed!**

**Allegra M: I think that that are a little bit too much powers and too OP, but still thank you that you think with me!**

**Enjoy this chapter and as always leave a review when you think you have a nice idea! It's not the best chapter I wrote, but also no the worst one. Don't really know what to think about it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Previously in The Mysterious Wanderer_

_"That will not be needed, my young Perseus." A young warm woman's voice said from behind him. He stood up, letting the book fall on the grass, and turned around quickly. His jaw dropped onto the floor when a bright light appeared in front of him and he saw the figure of a woman's body, but he had no idea who or what it was and not even if it was really a women and maybe he had just fallen asleep and was he dreaming again._

_"Don't fear my boy." The warm voice said and Perseus relaxed at the sound of it. "I am merely a messenger."_

Perseus raised his hand to try to see what was standing in the light when the light slowly began to dim. He saw there standing a girl standing in front of the wall of leaves from the willow. Perseus predicted her as a 8 year old girl, but he had no idea who she was or why she even was here. The lights began to dim further and he slowly began to see more detail in the girl standing in front of him. The girl had mousy-brown hair, a simple brown dress, bare feet which still looked really soft and when Perseus looked her in the eyes his body shivered of the warmth that spread over his body. The eyes had a warm and cozy red color and he felt the warmth radiating from them.

Perseus lowered his arms because the light was now totally gone "W-Who are you?" He asked quietly.

"I am Lady Hestia." The girl said excitedly.

Perseus bowed before the girl called Hestia, which was the goddes of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family. "It's an honor to meet you, Milady."

Hestia giggled like a 8 year old girl, which was her form, and Perseus blushed a little. "No need to bow for me nephew." Hestia said and it was pretty weird to be called like this when you are physically older than the girl who called you nephew. Perseus stood up and Hestia walked over to him. "Let's sit down shall we?" Hestia said down and Perseus sat down next to her. Hestia picked up the book of immortal studies and flipped some pages.

Eventually she closed the book and pointed at the cover. "I think I can help you with all of this, Perseus." She lifted her hand up from the book and put it on the place where Perseus heart was. "You have a good heart, Perseus. A better heart than the rest of my family." She sighed and pulled up her knees to hug them. "You are just like me; an outcast. I am the eldest of the Olympians, but they barely notice me, and you, you are a forbidden child because your parents could not keep them selves from making love and not thinking of what they would to their child. They just left you somewhere without even thinking of what they would do to their child. What do you feel when you think of your parents, Perseus?"

Perseus thought for a second while trying to bring up some feelings for Poseidon and Athena. "Left out. It feels like they didn't even want me other wise they would have kept me somewhere secret, away from all the dangers."

Hestia nodded. "That is true, Perseus. You have something special you know. You are a sort of two sided god, your powers from you parents are equally divided and that makes you perfectly balanced. What do you feel when you search for powers inside you, Perseus?"

Perseus closed his eyes and he tried to feel for something powerful inside him. He couldn't find anything. "I don't feel anything." Perseus said while frowning deeply.

"That is the point Perseus. You didn't get the powers of your parents. You have no water powers like all the other children of Poseidon have, but you have his Personality, looks and impulsiveness. For Athena it is the other way around, you got her Divine Wisdom and probably her Prowess in Battle, but you have never tried it of course. That's why you have different eyes Perseus. One for reaction and one for action. You don't have the powerful powers that your parents normally give you but you are destined to become a god and get your own parents. Powers to act and powers to react."

Perseus also began to hug his knees and in silence and in the same position they stared over the pound. "Can you help me train to be like that?" Perseus asked quietly.

"That's why I am here Perseus. Your heart is full of true intentions and the only thing that you are obsessed with is knowledge and I can give you that. The rest of my family only want Power and Might, they even would kill their relatives to get it and I am sick of it. I don't care about the rules anymore and I am going to train the forbidden child of Olympus and will make you the perfect god. Your division makes you perfect Perseus."

Perseus smiled at the partially glowing girl next to him with red cheeks. "Thank you so much, Hestia." He leaned towards her and hugged her tightly. "But you have to know one thing. Poseidon and Athena are not my parents; Crethos and Thyia are."

"I know, Perseus. Together we will make them feel sorry for abandoning you when you were born." Hestia said and she answered the hug with the same enthusiasm. There was something with this boy. He was special and normal at the same time, he didn't boast about his heritage and probably he rather would be a farmer's son and be happy than a god's son and live a life full of dangers and power. This was the boy that the world needed to be balanced but he will never be accepted anywhere. That last thing was the hard one.

* * *

_2 weeks later - Under the willow near the blue pound_

Perseus tramped his foot on the floor furiously "Why isn't this working?" He almost screamed out in anger. He had been training non-stop with Hestia after his lessons, but still they were busy with the first lesson; Divine Power.

"You have to be patient and calm to do it the first time Perseus. It's the same with folding a paper, you can't fold it perfectly straight when you are angry or furious. You have to perfect it when you are calm and later when it goes automatically you can do it in any stage. Stay calm and search for the light inside of you Perseus. It may not be strong, but it is there." Hestia said while she leaned against the willow.

Perseus sighed. "You're right." He turned away from Hestia and looked over the pound. 'I can do this.' He encouraged himself and he went to sit down into a comfortable position; The tailor's position. He folded his hands together and he inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the raw power flowing through his veins. Even if it was a small amount he could feel it and for the first time since he started his training he could feel the power properly. He smiled at his accomplishment and he began to follow the steps that Hestia had told him when they started their training. He pulled all the power together and it felt like and fusion of power happened. The reaction of all the raw power being put together felt like he had just created more power and when he opened his eyes he saw that his body was glowing a very bright golden light and Hestia was staring at him. Perseus divided the raw power again over his body and he had his normal color again.

"Did I do it right?" He asked the staring Hestia.

"That was totally right Perseus. You have a very powerful divine form just like your father has. Even if your father is the middle in the birth line he has the most powerful divine form. You definitely got his action genes just like I told you two weeks ago." Hestia said smiling at his achievement and she went on with talking "Now that you have finished your first lesson in record time you are ready to get your first domain."

Perseus looked stunned, he had not seen this one coming. "Don't I need anything to protect myself?" He asked.

"That will not be needed, Perseus. I spoke to the fate of life, Lachesis, a while ago and she will give you a difficult task, but I am sure you can handle it." Hestia soothed Perseus and Perseus had a lot more confidence after she had said that.

"Okay, I am ready for it." Perseus said and he exhaled deeply. As on command a figure flashed into view and Perseus could only guess that this had to be Lachesis. She had a scroll in her hand and she walked over towards them.

"He is ready for it." Hestia said with a lot of confidence in her voice that Perseus did not know she possessed.

"I see." Lachesis replied and she circled around Perseus. "My sisters and I have decided to give you your first task, Perseus. The task will relay on what domain you get later, but if you fail.. Well actually nothing happens you just fail." She handed over the scroll and said "Good luck, Perseus. You will need it. Finish this before dawn and a domain will be yours." With that she disappeared and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck, Perseus. I cannot help you with this, you have to do this all by yourself. I believe in you." With that Hestia flashed out and Perseus was alone now under the willow. He looked at the scroll and saw that it was made from old parchment and he removed the ribbon which held the scroll rolled up. He unrolled the scroll and he read the text on top of it. It read;

_Finish these riddles before dawn and you will get the domain you want the most.  
_

_1. I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will, And yet I am the confidence of all To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?_

_2. What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps? _

_3. What falls, but does not break, and what breaks but does not fall?_

_4. A man is on a trip with a fox, a goose, and a sack of corn. He comes upon a stream which he has to cross, and finds a tiny boat which he can use for the same. The problem though, is that he can only take himself and either the fox, the goose, or the corn across at a time. It is not possible for him to leave the fox alone with the goose or the goose alone with the corn. How can he get all safely over the stream?_

_5. What is so fragile that when you say its name you break it? _

_6. What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?_

_7. I am weightless, but you can see me. Put me in a bucket, and I'll make it lighter. What am I?_

_When you have written all the answers on the paper, the paper will dissolve and we will check the answers. It is not allowed to call in help or read them from books. You have to use your plain mind.!_

Perseus read over the riddles fast and some seemed logic to him, but others were very difficult. 'I am not going to fail!' Perseus said to himself and he sat down with a feather in his hand that came with the paper. The feather had a never ending ink supply and he wondered how the fates go this. The first riddle was rather difficult and he skipped it for now. He had a strategy that he first did the easy ones so he had that finished. The second riddle was really easy though, a running river, the mouth of a river, the head of a river was where it originated and a river bed was the side of it. The answer was simply a river. 'One down, 6 to go.' He thought and he went on with the third riddle.

'What falls, but does not break?' Perseus thought by himself and he began to come up with objects that did. He did not know any. 'Who said that it was an object?' He only knew one option that falls and does not break and that was 'Night! Yes that is it! Night falls and does not break and than day breaks and does not fall!' He had found the answer on the third riddle. Two down five to go.

He skipped the fourth one, because it was a difficult one and he went to the fifth. He didn't even have to think of that one, because he immediately knew the answer without even thinking. He wrote down the word 'Silence' and he was sure that it was correct. The same with the sixth one, it was simply 'A towel'. The seventh was more difficult and he left the space open. He looked at the paper and there were only 3 riddles unanswered and he smiled at the result. He was going to complete this task in a record time! At least that was what he thought when the night was still fresh.

* * *

_5 hours later - Perseus' room_

Perseus was laying in his bed staring at the two gaps on his paper still remaining. He had completed the fourth riddle a while ago and the answer was not a difficult one either. You just had to come up with it. The answer was;

_Take the goose over first and come back. Then take the fox over and bring the goose back. Now take the corn over and come back alone to get the goose. Take the goose over and the job is done._

Now you thought of it, it was a really logic riddle, but he still had two more riddles to complete and he was halfway through the night. The half-moon shone brightly in the clear black sky and the sight of the moon encouraged him to go on and not give up the completion of the riddles. 'I have to complete this, before dawn!' He said trying to encourage himself but this only worked in the opposite effect, he began to panic. 'Will I ever see tomorrow again when I don't complete this test before dawn? Was she really talking the truth when she said that I than just fail and nothing happens?' While these thoughts were racing through his mind a fire went on in his mind and he face palmed himself. 'Why didn't I think of this earlier. The answer on the first riddle is... Tomorrow.' He wrote it down and that left only one riddle; The last one. It was a small riddle, but it was the hardest one of the seven together with the first one. 'Don't panic again, Perseus. It may have helped you the first time, but it will not help you a second time.' he inhaled deeply and went on with encouraging himself 'Stay calm, just like Hestia always told you. Just think and don't push yourself to hard.'

'What makes a bucket lighter?' HE thought and he was thinking if different liquids that were light or acidic to make holes in it, but before he thought any further he face palmed him self so hard that he knew that a red stain was now visible on his fore head. He had already know the answer the whole time. The answer was just 'A hole' not something that makes a hole, but just the hole itself. He wrote it down on the paper and it now looked like this;

_Finish these riddles before dawn and you will get the domain you want the most.  
_

_1. I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will, And yet I am the confidence of all To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?_

_Tomorrow_

_2. What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?_

_A river_

_3. What falls, but does not break, and what breaks but does not fall?_

_Night falls and day breaks._

_4. A man is on a trip with a fox, a goose, and a sack of corn. He comes upon a stream which he has to cross, and finds a tiny boat which he can use for the same. The problem though, is that he can only take himself and either the fox, the goose, or the corn across at a time. It is not possible for him to leave the fox alone with the goose or the goose alone with the corn. How can he get all safely over the stream?_

___Take the goose over first and come back. Then take the fox over and bring the goose back. Now take the corn over and come back alone to get the goose. Take the goose over and the job is done._

_5. What is so fragile that when you say its name you break it?_

_Silence_

_6. What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?_

_A towel_

_7. I am weightless, but you can see me. Put me in a bucket, and I'll make it lighter. What am I?_

_A hole_

_When you have written all the answers on the paper, the paper will dissolve and we will check the answers. It is not allowed to call in help or read them from books. You have to use your plain mind.!_

Perseus was proud of himself that he had finished the riddles and he still had time left too. He checked the answers for any mistakes, but he couldn't find any. He rolled up the paper and he bond it with the ribbon. When it was done the scroll slowly began to dissolve in golden dust and it flew out of the window towards the fates, at least that was what Perseus assumed. He laid down in his bed and he knew that tomorrow would be or a bad day or a good day. He had no idea, but whatever the outcome was he was proud of himself and Hestia would probably be too and that was important to him.

* * *

_The next morning - __Under the willow near the blue pound_

Perseus had been up way too early even though he went to sleep yesterday very late, or better said today he went to sleep very late. He had eaten his breakfast at a record time and some scholars looked at him like he was crazy, but he didn't care he had to know if he had completed the task with a positive result. Now he was standing there, way too early on the place where Hestia and he normally met after his lesson, but since it was a free day he had no lessons and he could to what ever he wanted. He said there impatiently when Hestia arrived after a full five minutes waiting.

"So you are early." Hestia said while sitting next to him. "How did it go?"

Perseus looked at her and said with a big smile "Couldn't go any better."

"That is true." A voice from behind them and they both quickly turned around and saw the fate of life standing there. "Positive results, Perseus. You are truly a very intelligent child and that is where me and my sisters have based your first domain on."

The two other fates flashed in and to Perseus the three looked all the same except for their staff, ribbon and scissor. They all wore a white toga kind of thing and that was it to describe them. The three of them spoke in unison "We, the fates, announce that Perseus son of Athena and Poseidon gets his first domain and we declare him now the god of intelligence." Perseus glowed bright for a few seconds and when it dimmed his mind felt different. It was like that they had opened certain doors to information he had, but could not reach.

"We will meet again, Perseus." The fates said simultaneously and they flashed out leaving Perseus behind together with Hestia. Perseus was discovering the new, just opened, parts in his brain and he felt like he could take on any challenge that there was to offer for his brain.

"Congratulations, Perseus. I am really proud of you." Hestia said and that shook Perseus out of his thoughts.

He smiled at her "It is all because of you Hestia. Without you I could never have done this." He walked forward and hugged her tightly. He let go of the hug and kissed her on the cheek "Really thank you, Hestia."

Hestia blushed like a tomato and tried to hide it by changing to subject. "As sign of friendship, student and accomplishment I want to give you a present, Perseus."

"You really don't have to, Hestia. Being my friend and teacher is already a gift I can never repay you." Perseus said uneasily.

Hestia smiled at his unease, but didn't give in. "It's my decision, Perseus. You've deserved it and I am sure you will like it."

This caught Perseus' attention and his curiosity took the over hand. "What is it?"

"Something for you impulsive side." Perseus frowned at her not really understanding it and as answer she summoned 3 weapons on the grass all very different. "You need a weapons to defend yourself, because if you want another domain the fates will issue more difficult quests and now your smell has strengthened monster will smell you and they will try to kill you. The more domains you get the harder they will be."

Perseus nodded and eyed to weapons looking in front of him in the grass. There in the grass laid a double-bladed axe, a sword and two scimitars. The axe had a dark brown shaft decorated with red lines going all over it and the two blades were made from a special metal called fire-metal. It is a metal made from the hearth itself and it looks like a glowing stone only it does not burn everything on its path only when the user wants it. the sword was around 2 feet and it had a black hilt with red decoration around it. The blade from the sword was from the same metal as the axe. At last there was the scimitars, they had a black hilt with a sharp point under it made from silver the blade started rather thin, as the end neared the blade got broader. They were one-edged swords and they had a curved form. The blade was again made from fire-metal but it had some black thin lines that protruded out of the blade. **  
**

"That are poisonous lines on it which can be activated when you want it." Hestia informed when he caught him staring at the blades. Perseus picked up the blade and he saw that there were carved letters in it over-painted with the black stuff it said;

_** Ο Θεός της νοημοσύνης,** _which meant; **_God of Intelligence._**

"Every title you get will appear on it and since you are a god of intelligence now it is automatically carved in it." Hestia again informed guessing Perseus' thoughts.

"They are beautiful." Perseus gasped. "I think I take these."

"A wise choice. I already thought you would take these." She said while letting the other two weapons disappear. "Now let's make you a master of these scimitars, oh powerful god of intelligence show me what you've got" She said the last part in a playful way and she summoned a dummy doll.

* * *

**AN: So I hoped you liked this new chapter of The Mysterious wanderer! What did you guys think of how I did it with the fates? And riddles and stuff? Leave it in the reviews!**

**Again, take a look at the poll on my profile and vote for his godly domains! (Animals and symbols are already ready and fit with each of the domains!)**

**If you have great ideas leave it in the reviews or PM me!**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**See Ya!**


	5. Unsuspected changes

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and positive reactions on chapter 4 :) It was better than I thought it was, according to you guys. Thanks for that.**

**BRMCscout45: Yes there will be something more between Hestia and Perseus but in what ways I am not going to reveal.**

**YoungLover: that's indeed my plan!**

**Earpster13: Fantastic idea and again I am going to use your idea! Only maybe not in the way you will think :) Surprise Surprise!**

**Torrent14: Sir, yes sir!**

**God of Ice: I think this chapter explains :)**

**Little side-note: Hestia ages together with him, just to make him feel comfortable. ****So when Perseus is 9 Hestia is too.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_2 months later - Under the willow near the pound_

"Concentrate on your senses, Perseus." Hestia informed, when Perseus was training with his scimitars under what now was their place under the willow. Hestia had sealed it so nobody could go in and nobody could hear what they were doing. "You think too much, empty your head and use your senses. Relay on your impulsive side, and then it will work.

Perseus groaned and he turned towards the dummy, he had been practicing sword-fighting almost non-stop now after his lessons, but it didn't really work out as they both would want to be. As Hestia said he was thinking too much and he knew it was true. He tried to relay on his senses, but his brain would always intervene. He fought like a wooden man and he always got beaten by the dummy, according to Hestia that is really an accomplishment not a lot of people can do that. 'Come on, Perseus.' He thought while trying to encourage himself 'You can do this, just look out for sticking arms and don't think t much.' He looked to Hestia who nodded in encouragement and Perseus turned around to face the dummy again. "Let's do this."

He lunged forward with both scimitars in his hands and he was determent not to lose this time. He slammed his right scimitar with a wipe into the thigh of the dummy and he ducked following his instincts, because a wooden arm was heading his way. He dove to the side to avoid being punched in the face by a wooden stick and he parried the next incoming arm. He thrust his scimitar forwards, but somehow the wooden dummy, which was a sort of prototype of the future automatons, knew what he was planning and he raised his stick to avoid the thrust. Perseus saw this happening in his mind and he smirked for just a fraction of a second. He had formed a plan which would need his impulsive instincts and his mind. With amazing speed he slammed down the protective stick so the other scimitar could meet its target. The right scimitar landed in the place where normally a heart would be, but the dummy was not ready to die. The dummy's left arm was raised and it was going to punch Perseus in the face, but not this time. All the other times he had sparred with this dummy it would never miss his aim on Perseus, except for this time. Perseus went into a crouch, avoiding the punch, and he changed his hold on his scimitars. His left scimitar was in an ice pick grip while he held his right scimitar in a hammer grip. He sliced with his left scimitar while he thrust and hacked with his right one. In no time the dummy was completely destroyed by a nine year old boy. "Did I do alright?" Perseus asked while he turned to Hestia, only to be met with a stunned goddess catching flies. "Are you catching flies, Hestia?" He asked with a teasing voice.

Hestia quickly closer her mouth, but the stunned expression did net leave her face. "That was more that alright, Perseus. You just did things that adults don't even do. Some train all their lives to be like this and you did it just in two months. You just opened your impulsive side, Perseus. That means that we are not far away from you second domain."

Perseus smiled at her words and he sheathed his scimitars. He had two special belts one to sheath the scimitars in his back and one for around his waist. He did not really preferred one, but if he sheathed them on the back he could walk and run easier. So he was wearing the back sheath system. "Thank you." He said and a smile covered his whole face. "I just combined my instincts with my thinking and it just worked I guess."

"The perfect balance, remember?" Hestia said while referring to a pep talk she gave a while ago, well a while, let's say a few months.

"Aye, of course I do." Perseus said and he looked to the sky to watch what time it was and to his surprise it was already around dinner time. Then it got him. "Oh no! I have to be at dinner today!" Perseus yelped in panic and he got a questionably look from Hestia. "My mom and dad are staying in the academy for a few days and we have a family dinner today. I totally forgot."

"You are one of a kind, Perseus. You haven't seen your parents in like weeks and you forget that they were coming?" Hestia laughed and Perseus began to strip of his armor and sheathing system. "You supposed to be the god of intelligence, Perseus. Act like it." She said playfully and Perseus couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"It's more difficult than you think, Hestia." Perseus said and before he could say anything else he fell to the floor when he tried to strip off his armor around his legs in haste. Hestia burst out in laughing and rolled over the floor while Perseus became all red. "Not funny." He muttered and he stripped off the rest quickly, but not too quickly.

"Now off you go, Perseus. You wouldn't want to let your parents down." Hestia said while gasping for air. Perseus nodded and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Hestia for being my friend and teacher." Perseus said and when he released the hug they both blushed. "You are my best friend Hestia." With that he ran off towards the accommodation where his grandfather lived, leaving a blushing Hestia behind.

* * *

_Few minutes later - Dining room in Alpheos accommodation_

Alpheos, Thyia and Crethos were all sitting around a round table and they were waiting for the youngest member of the family to join them. They were all eyeing the door to see that Perseus could walk in any moment "Where is he?" Crethos asked worriedly and Alpheos looked through the window to watch the stand of the sun.

"He was supposed to be here, like a few minutes ago." He replied.

Thyia sighed. "Maybe we should go and sea-" She could never finish her sentence because the doors were opened harshly and a young man, uhm boy, walked into the room.

"Sorry I am late, I kind of forgot the time." Perseus said and he went to greet his three family members in hugs. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Perseus." Thyia said when she let go of the crashing hug. Perseus walked over to his father and he embraced him too.

"How is it here, son?" He asked after letting go and Perseus lit up at the question.

"It is so cool her! I made lots of friends." Perseus began and Crethos already raised an eyebrow." Yes dad I made friends here. The head librarian called Amyntas and almost all the council members. I learn so much here, it is like heaven. Every day I have lesson in almost everything and I learn something new every day. Today I studied the attic calendar with Halius."

"What is the Attic Calendar?" Crethos asked and Perseus began to explain.

"In every season, **Θέρος**** (Summer), ****Φθινόπωρον**** (Autumn), ****Χε****ῖ****μα**** (Winter) and ****Ἔ****αρ**** (Spring), **there are 3 months and a month is a moon cycle which stands for around 29 days. the months are Hekatombaion, Metageitnion and Boedromion for summer. Pyanepsion, Maimakterion and Poseideon for Autumn. Gamelion, Anthesterion and Elaphebolion for Winter and for Spring Mounichion, Thargelion and Skirophorion."

"And you can remember that just after one lesson?" Crethos asked being shocked by the memory of his son.

"Well yea I think that are the perks of an Athena child." Perseus said playfully.

"Now let's get ourselves to eat this delicious dinner." Thyia announced and for fifteen minutes they ate in silence.

Suddenly Alpheos broke the silence with a question that Perseus did not expect. "So, Perseus, where have you been before dinner and after the lessons? We hardly see you anymore and the activities you undertake are not visible."

Perseus gulped and looked around to see that all eyes were on him. He couldn't lie to his parents and he couldn't keep the truth from them either. "Well.." He began and stopped to find the right words. He looked over to the hearth on his left and he saw a figure in the flames. He recognized the figure as Hestia ans he nodded as to say 'Do it Perseus.' He was still very nervous though and wanted this to have behind him as quick as possible "IhavebeenvisitingHestiawhoismytrainterandfriendandshehasbeenteachingmygodlystuffhowtofightandigotmyfirstgodlydomain."

Six eyes widened at the speed and they couldn't follow him. "I am sorry, Perseus, what did you say?" Alpheos asked and Perseus sighed.

"I have been visiting Hestia who is my trainer and friend and she has been teaching my godly stuff how to fight and i got my first godly domain." Perseus said still in haste, but slow enough for the rest to follow.

"That is wonderful, Perseus!" Thyia squealed in pride. "My baby is becoming a might god."

"What domain do you have?" Alpheos asked in curiosity.

"God of intelligence." Perseus said and was stunned when the three of them all stared at him in happiness and pride.

"What was the challenge?" Crethos asked and Perseus explained them the riddles and how he had solved them one by one all on his own. How longer he spoke the more they stared at him with pride and happiness.

"So, son, can we meet this Hestia?" Crethos asked hopefully and Thyia glared at him. "What can't I meet the godly teacher of my son?"

"Of course you can." A girl said and they all turned towards the hearth because the voice originated from there. "It's an honor to meet Perseus' parents."

Everyone except Perseus got of their chair and bowed for the goddess of the hearth and Alpheos said "The honor is all ours, Milady."

"Don't bow please. I don't like formalities like the rest of my family does. Perseus is my friend, or even my best friend, and I see you as friends as well." Hestia said and it looked very strange, a nine year old girl lecturing three adults with a smirking nine year old boy sitting at the table.

The three adults stopped with their bow and the looked up awkwardly, not really knowing what to do in the presence of the oldest goddess of Kronos' children. Hestia just smiled at them and she summoned a chair in a hand motion. The chair appeared left to Perseus' chair, which was the closest to the hearth. "Soooo." Hestia began and she eyed the three awkward adults with amusement. "Tell me something about Perseus in his young years." Her face was evil and Perseus knew that this was going to get bad, because his mother had the same expression.

The next hour was spent with Thyia telling Perseus' baby adventures, well depends on what you call adventures, and Hestia all took them in to tease Perseus with them later. When they were finished Alpheos took the word again and they all looked at them with curiosity.

"I was planning to ask Perseus, Crethos and Thyia on a full guided tour through the Acropolis, but now we have a new friend in our midst it would be an honor to have you on the tour as well, Hestia." Alpheos said "Will you come with us on the tour through the Acropolis?"

"Of course I will." Hestia giggled. "Who else will keep Perseus from gawking all the time? The architecture is too much for him to handle."

"Hey." Perseus protested but it was useless everybody was already rolling over the ground holding their bellies while laughing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

_Earlier - Gardens on Olympus_

Poseidon was walking through the gardens of Olympus just for the sake of his thoughts. It was already a long time ago he had thought of Perseus and he felt guilty for it now. How could he have forgotten his own son? He hadn't seen him in a while, well since the day he had left him at the farm, but still he was a bad dad. He was now wandering around and thinking that he maybe should visit his son in disguise, but he had to think this through well. He entered a piece of the garden which had thousands of rainbow colored flowers but he didn't even notice them he only had eye for the bench that was at the side of the path and the sight from there was that you could watch over almost the whole garden, because the rainbow garden was on a platform higher up.

"Can I sit with you?" Poseidon asked when he saw a woman sitting on the bench, but he didn't even pay attention to who it was.

"Yea sure." The woman sat back and it seemed that her mind was somewhere far away. Thinking deeply Poseidon sat down next to the woman and to his surprise he thought back to the voice and he recognized the voice.

"Athena?" Poseidon asked and Athena's head looked at him and recognition covered her face.

"Hey Poseidon, didn't know it was you." She said with cold and distant voice, sometimes she toke her act a little bit to serious. They had come to the agreement to cover their love by continuing their fight over Athens. They both still loved each other but Athena took the act a little bit too serious. She acted really cold and distant when they spoke to each other even when they were alone. "What are you thinking about?" She asked and Poseidon was surprised.

"Our legacy." Poseidon simply answered quietly and Athena eyed him warily, probably to check if it was really true.

"Me too." She sighed. "I haven't even thought of him in years and it seems that he has befriended Hestia and she is his trainer in the godly powers."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Oh Perseus, not a lot of people get them to be trusted by Hestia."

"I heard they even are best friends." Athena said while smiling lightly. "We really did something wrong, Poseidon. Perseus probably hates us for not even showing up ever. We didn't even let them know that we were there or that we cared for him. We just dumped him, that is the correct thing to say that we did. I don't know what to do."

"Athena not knowing something?" Poseidon said trying to break the tension with a joke, but the only thing he got was a glare form Athena.

"We have to do something, let them know that we are there." Athena stated.

"Isn't that too dangerous?" Poseidon shot back. "He could be discovered by someone of the counsel and get killed."

"Don't be too overprotective Poseidon. Hestia already found him, but I am going to see him soon, if you allow it or not." Athena retorted.

Poseidon got red of anger and disbelief. "You would risk our son's live just for the sake of seeing him?"

"I am not going to reveal myself I am going in disguise and talk to him. If you like it or not, I am doing it."

"Fine, but please tell me how it went. Maybe I do it too later, but I attract too much attention." Poseidon said.

"Thank you, Poseidon."

"Good Luck, Athena. Don't forget to tell me how it went!" Poseidon said and he stood up to disappear in a fresh sea breeze.

* * *

_The next day - Acropolis_

Perseus and Hestia were walking in front of Crethos, Thyia and Alpheos, who still had to get used to the idea of Hestia walking in front of them. She hated that they had treated her as a goddess and she told them to treat them as a friend, so they did what she asked and was now walking there like the best friend of Perseus, who she practically also was. Perseus was explaining a lot of things to Hestia about all kinds of sort of ways to build things and he also explained all the styles they used to build the temples on the Acropolis. The walked past a temple that Perseus didn't know that what it was, he hadn't know that it was here and the rest wanted to discover and so did Perseus, but everything changed when he looked at the fountain on the other side of the pavement. There was an old woman sitting on the edge of the fountain and she looked at him. Perseus felt attracted to the woman and he wanted to speak with her.

"I think that I am going to sit by the fountain there and watch it." Perseus said trying to find an excuse to talk to the strange old lady, but it was a bad one. Luckily Hestia saw what he wanted and helped him out of the fire.

"You three go." She said softly, but there was a slight of demanding in it. "We will be at the fountain when you come back. Don't worry about us."

Alpheos shrugged, but Crethos and Thyia looked worried. "Why don't you come with us, Perseus?"

"He is a little bit dizzy." Hestia said and Thyia immediately went to Perseus.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, mother. Don't worry about me. I just need to sit for a minute. you guys go ahead." Perseus said an he hoped they would leave.

"Come on. We will pick him up later, Perseus is more of capable of protecting himself and he has Hestia." Alpheos said and Perseus eyed him while thanking him thousand times in his mind.

"Okay than." Thyia said and she hugged her son. "We will be back soon."

When they were out of sight Perseus immediately hugged Hestia. "Thank you, without you I wouldn't have gotten away from them."

Hestia smiled. "No thanks. Now off you go to the old woman you are attracted to. You young pervert.

"Hey! That's not the way I am attracted to her. You filthy minded girl." He moaned which made Hestia even laugh harder.

"I will be back Perseus." Hestia said and she walked off.

Perseus inhaled deeply and he walked over to the woman that was sitting on the stone.

Athena had disguised her as an old woman and had followed Perseus everywhere they went and Perseus made her really proud. He loved architecture just like her and he was really smart. The most surprising part was that he always was with Hestia. They chased each other, played with each other, helped each other, talked with each other and so on. She was now sitting on a edge of the fountain and Perseus was walking towards her, she really had to keep herself from embracing him and telling him everything, but it just was not possible. Perseus went to sit next to her and tapped the edge of the stone rapidly and it was clear that he didn't know what to do, so she took the lead.

"Hello child." She said and she tried to sound as a really old grandmother. "Why do I have to honor of the company of a young man?"

Perseus blushed "I just felt attracted to you and I think I know you from something. I don't know why though." He began to stroke his chin while thinking deeply.

"I don't know the answer on that my child." Athena stated while still trying to keep herself from embracing him, he had grown up so quickly. He still was young but he already looked like a grown up to her, which was of course a little over dramatic. "I see that you are stuck with something, your head is full of questions that maybe your head will burst."

"How do you know?" Perseus said while eyeing her with suspicion.

"It is visible in your eyes. They drool away and they are visible on you face too."

Perseus sighed "I don't know what to feel of my real biological parents."

Athena was shocked by his question, but covered it well. "Why so?"

"They left me at a farm for reasons I can understand, but I just find it disturbing that they don't even give me a sign that they are there. I know they are out there, but I just don't know if I should be angry, disappointed or both. "

"That is for you to decide." Athena stated still shocked by the thoughts of her young son. "Open your mind and let the feelings flow, also think of what you would do in you parents state. Maybe it is too dangerous to visit you or make a sign. Maybe they are even trying it right now, but can't find you."

"I guess you are right. I just have to wait a little bit more than until I am older and I am going to find them than. I just hope they are proud of me and that when they look at me after all those years and think, that's my boy! You make me proud."

"Maybe they already are. You are young, my child, your head is filled with thoughts of an adult. Enjoy life and I know for sure that you will meet them in the future." Athena stated and she almost let a tear of what her son was telling her know not knowing who he was telling it.

Perseus spotted Hestia in the distant walking towards them. "Thank you very much." Perseus said and he hugged the old woman tightly. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Who knows young one. The fates will decide that." Athena said and she almost broke down. Her son had just hugged her!

"Farewell for now. I never asked your name actually." Perseus said and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Names are not important, my child, just call me something you like." Athena said while avoiding the question for her name. She could've just come up with a name but maybe that would give her away.

"Well gramps, farewell for now." Perseus said and he hugged her on last time.

"Farewell, my child." Athena said and a tear fell in her cheek just when Perseus turned around to walk to Hestia. "I love you so much, Perseus. Even if you don't know me, but once our paths will cross and I will confess everything." But what she didn't know was that their paths maybe would never even cross. Or not even get near each other.

* * *

**AN: I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I would be honored if you would leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Next chapter will be up probably on Thursday or maybe earlier depends on what kind of life I want to lead this vacation -.-.**

**As always check out the poll on my profile and give what domains you want Perseus to get. It is not totally true that the highest wins, but the changes are really high they will, depends on how the story goes and stuff.**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and or spelling mistakes.**

**See Y'all later!**


	6. Everything goes black,

**AN: Hey guys! So it is already the sixth chapter, oh man this goes quick. This chapter does not meet very good quality, because I didn't really have the time for it, but I just felt obliged to write a chapter for you guys just like I promised! So yeah. Well the beginning is bad, but I am proud of the end! So this is 5000+ longest chapter until now on this story :)**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Day after visit to Acropolis - A practice room_

It was a nice summer day and the sun was shining bright in the sky. There was no cloud to be seen and the birds were happily singing their song for the whole world to here. Everybody was enjoying the nice weather outside and were taking activities outside, scholar taking scholar activities of course, but not all. Two figures were practicing in a room, as big as a gymnastic classroom; the two figures were of course Hestia and Perseus. After they got back from the Acropolis yesterday Alpheos said that he wanted to give us a gift, so we followed him into the maze of classrooms and offices in the biggest building of the Platonic Academy. After a walk of 5 minutes we arrived in front of a big door and Alpheos searched for a key in his pocket. He opened the room and the three walked in. Perseus saw that it was a very big room of around 20 feet high and 50 by 50 feet in width and length. Alpheos explained that this room had been empty for many years and he thought that Perseus and Hestia would like it when they have a training room. He also explained that it was a in the west wing so pretty close to the gardens and there was a stair close by which led to outside. They thanked him a million times and when he left Hestia summoned some stuff into the room like; climbing ropes, a workout corner, lots of dummies, a weapon arsenal and much more. It really looked like a training room and they both were very grateful.

"Perseus I want you to meet someone." Hestia said while Perseus began fighting one of the new dummies.

"Who it it?" Perseus asked curiously and he stopped fighting the dummy, which was a mistake, because the dummy smacked him on the back of his head. "Ouch!" He groaned and Hestia snickered lightly.

"I want you to meet Thorax, grandson of Hephaestus and Ares. He will be your trainer in combat from now on since you have progressed faster than I could imagine and you already trespassed me." Hestia announced and a man in his twenties stepped into the room through the door. The man was tall, around 6.1 feet, and he was very muscular, but also very lean. He had brown hair, brown-reddish eyes and he was wearing a simple leather armor.

"It's an honor to meet you, Perseus." Thorax said and he bowed before, much to Hestia's and Perseus' disgust.

"Please, Thorax. Don't bow for me, I am the lesser one here and you are my master." Perseus said and he bowed for his sword master.

Thorax smiled at the young warrior "Let's skip the formalities, Perseus. I don't like it either."

Perseus rose and he smiled widely. "Well that's settled than."

"Let's get you sweaty." Thorax said while smiling evilly. This didn't sound very cunning to Perseus.

The next weeks Perseus and Thorax almost trained non-stop. Perseus was expelled from most lessons, due to his grandfather knowing that he already knew it anyways. They didn't only train his sword fighting skills, but much more, they also trained his agility, endurance and strength, which for Perseus this didn't happen as he would want. He would have to climb in ropes all to the roof only to climb down and then climb up again. That 5 times at top speed was a little bit overwhelming. After the rope climbing he had no power anymore and he felt very sour, but he had to move on.

"How will we make a ma of you when you don't pull through?" Thorax shouted at him when Perseus had parried a blow of Thorax's wooden sword with difficulty, which normally was easy.

"I am tired and sour. I can't do this any longer." Perseus groaned while getting slumps and the sharp sword of Thorax grazed his under arm. He growled and tried to ignore the pain.

"Never back down, Perseus!" Thorax yelled while trying to pep him up. "You decide the outcome of a battle! If you give up you lose! If you pull through you have already won half of the fight! NEVER BACK DOWN!" He yelled and his strikes began to become more powerful.

Normally Perseus would have almost died by the sudden change of power. But this pep talk really did something to him. He ducked under a swiped and sent a swipe towards Thorax' knee, but it never hit its target. The two wooden swords locked in front of Thorax' knee and he stumbled back when Thorax pushed his blade forward "Good, Perseus. Remember never back down! Don't give up! That is how you win a fight." He stood up straight and he walked towards the weapons rack, leaving a stunned Perseus behind. Perseus had expected a battle of life and death after the pep talk, which certainly had worked, and he was still standing there in his battle stances. "You can relax now, Perseus. You have done more than enough today. You pushed yourself to the limit and that is what every warrior needs to find sometime in his life. A limit is there to be crossed and that is the next step after a warrior has found his limit. You've found it sooner than we have thought and I heard from Hestia that you have the tendency to do things quicker than expected." Thorax stood there patiently know after he had given one of his life lessons again. Perseus beamed him. He was actually very wise for a man that young and Perseus admired it. Before he could admire him even more Hestia walked in.

"It is time, Lady Hestia." Thorax announced and he nodded towards her, but Hestia only shot her an irritated glare.

"How many times more, Thorax? Don't call me lady! I am 9 for Hades sake." Hestia said angrily, but when she met Perseus eyes Perseus could clearly say that she wasn't really angry. He knew her well enough to know that she amused, but didn't want to show it.

"As much as you want to, Milady." Thorax retorted, but again he was just met with a heavy glare. "Okay than." He said while avoiding the glare. "Let's get to the point."

"Is it the point what you meant with it is time?" Perseus asked and cursed himself for letting his curiosity take the hand of him.

"Yes, that's right." Hestia replied and she smiled at him. "You are truly unique, Perseus. So we want to train you via the ways that is best for you. We decided that when Thorax here." Hestia pointed at the man. "Had come to the conclusion that you were ready we would take you on a boot camp for real training. With real monsters and relay on your survival skills."

"I get to go into the wild and survival there?" Perseus asked stunningly, because he had really not expected this. He had never been in the wild and he had even never seen a monster. It was scary and fantastic at the same time.

"Yes, but we come too so you are not alone." Hestia informed and they both smiled.

"Let's get you ready and convince your old man that you may leave this stinky place." Thorax said playfully and he strode towards the door. Perseus looked at Hestia and she just shrugged at the man's attitude to go into the wild.

* * *

_2 months later - Deep inside a forest_

Perseus mission was simple and clear; eliminate the Scythian Dracanae raid and then come back to camp. The fighting would be slight of a problem because they were with some many and the second thing was finding them. He had already wandered 1 day around just to find a trace. Fortunately he had found one an hour ago and he was following it now, as quiet as he could. He knew that Hestia and Thorax were watching him from camp, via a special bowl with water, so he had to really do his best. The traces were getting fresher and fresher and Perseus that he was walking in to them. They were with around 30 and they moved on a slow sprint.

"Do you sssssmel that?" A voice hissed in front of Perseus and he quickly and quietly hid in the bushes.

"Yessssss, what issss it?" Another voice hissed and Perseus began to crawl forwards slowly, not intending to make any noise.

"No idea, letssss sssset up camp here and ssssspend the night." A third voice hissed. Perseus had crawled on a spot where he could easily spy on the camp, well depends on what you call camp; a few branches, which probably needed to become a camp fire, some random animal skins spread over the forest floor and Scythian Dracanae spread over camp sitting on the floor with their weapons ready. He counted 32 of them and he decided to wait for the night and take its advantage, even though monsters were more powerful at night he had the advantage too.

When the sun finally began to disappear behind the horizon the sky became darker and it made place for... no moon. The moon was not coming up and Perseus knew what this meant; a phase had ended and it would be extremely dark tonight. It would be both a disadvantage, but also an advantage. He would have to rely on his senses and he would need to avoid pointy obstacles. He waited for another hour and then he set his plan to work. He stalked into the camp and he crouched towards the first torch. There was standing one Scythian Dracanae in the light and Perseus slid his throat from behind. He laid the dracanae on the floor and he put out the torch, leaving only three more torches to put out left. The set-up of the guards was a laughter because they were all with their backs to each other so they had no view of what was coming from behind. Perseus slid the throats of the two other dracanae in the same way, but the third on acted differently. Perseus stalked into the light towards the back of the dracanae, but this time the dracanae turned around. Its eyes widened when he saw Perseus and shouted. "INTRUDER!" Quickly Perseus sliced its head off and it rolled over the floor. He heard dracanae shuffling in the camp and quickly he put out the last torch.

"What issss going on? Where are the guardsss?" A dracanae hissed, who was the first to wake up and stand up in full stance.

Perseus thrust his right scimitar through the heart of the dracanae and it dropped to the floor. The other dracanaes were now all up and they lit torches only to see a child massacring their ranks. 10 already lay dead on the floor, but now they had light so they unsheathed their weapons and went into battle senses. Perseus rolled under a spear that was thrust his way and he swiped his sword which turned two dracanaes into dust. The rest of the battle went over in a blur, it all was the same avoid, hack, avoid, swipe, avoid, thrust, avoid, slice that was a summary of the whole battle. Just that. After a boring 5 minutes for Perseus all the enemies were eliminated and he yawned to exaggerate the boredom, because he knew that Hestia and Thorax were watching him.

He made the trek back to camp in 4 hours and he was very exhausted, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep and so he did. He went to lie down in his tent and he was already asleep before he even hit his bed.

* * *

_The next morning - The camp in a forest_

Perseus woke up the next morning and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He changed his cloths into a black pants and black sweater **(AN: I don't know the names for clothing called back then and I am too lazy to search it so yea...) **He opened his tent and he was met with a great smell. The smell of food that only Hestia could produce. He looked over at the camp fire and saw that Hestia was stirring in what looked like a soup and the smell coming out of it was delicious. He sat down on a piece of wood, which acted like a chair, next to Hestia and greeted her "Good morning, Hestia."

"Good morning, Perseus." Hestia replied and she looked up from her soup to smile at him. "Nicely done yesterday. We are proud of you."

Perseus nodded as thanks and as an cue Thorax came out of his tent "Indeed we are young one. You have only one test left and Hestia is going to explain that to you when we eat that delicious soup."

Perseus frowned, what kind of task would this be? What would Hestia have planned? Hestia gave a bowl to Perseus and one to Thorax. "This next task will more difficult than the other tasks we have ever given to you. You will be getting your next domain; the terms will be explained by our beloved fate of life."

A loud flash was heard and the fate of life, Lachesis, flashed into camp. "Greetings again, Hestia." She nodded to Hestie. "Perseus." She nodded to him "And last Thorax." Who she also nodded at as sign of greeting.

"Welcome in our camp, Lachesis." Hestia said and she gave her a wide smile.

"You have grown a lot, Perseus. Are you ready for you second task?" Lachesis asked and Perseus nodded without hesitation. "Infiltrate Phobos and Deimos little army and eliminate all assets who are on their side. If you have completed your task you will be offered you second domain."

Perseus, Hestia and Thorax eyed Lachesis in shock and they were so in shock that they couldn't say anything. Phobos and Deimos were the god of Fear and Terror. They were sons of Ares and they were born as twins. Phobos got the domain; fear and Deimos; Terror. They were considered very dangerous even for a minor god. How could a very young god with only one domain, which wasn't useful in fighting, to defeat those two and their army?

"Good luck, Perseus. You will certainly need it." Lachesis said and then she flashed out, but not before leaving a paper behind wrapped with a rope around a big stone.

"That's way to dangerous, Perseus." Hestia protested, but Perseus already ran to the paper which read;

_Head west._

That was the only clue he go on this task. Just 'Head West.' that was certainly the most awesome clue he had ever gotten. He already sprinted towards his tent when Thorax and Hestia were fully recovered and sprinted after him.

"Perseus, know what you have gotten yourself into! This is more dangerous than you could expect." Thorax complained and he hoped that Perseus would not go on the quest even though he knew that he was strong enough. "Think this through!"

Perseus turned around calmly and looked at both of his teachers "I have to do this. If I ever want to become a powerful good I have to do this."

"Why do you have to do this, Perseus?" Hestia asked. "What is your goal? Become the most powerful god ever to live?"

Perseus shook his head what was even more confusing for Hestia. "To protect my loved ones in the future. Once the gods will find me and they will want to take revenge on me. They will send me to Tartarus or even worse they will wrath the ones I love. I can't let that happen, that's why I need the powers to protect them."

Hestia smiled at Perseus' words and she was proud of him. "I can live with that, but if you don't come back I will kill you!" Perseus laughed at her words.

"Well said, Perseus. Maybe one day you will be just like me; wise, intelligent, strong, handsome and awesome." Thorax said and it looked like he really meant it, but that was not how Perseus and Hestia saw it. From the outside Thorax looks like a super serious person and he also acts like that when you first met him, but when you get to know him you see him as a comedian in a warrior suite he happens to be pretty wise too.

Perseus faked a gag and so did Hestia. "Oh sure, Thorax." Hestia began. "He really wants to be like you when he is older." The two began to laugh really hard and Thorax acted like he was really offended, but they knew he wasn't.

"You just broke my heart." He moaned. "Just leave me here to die, alone, never loved."

"Oh come here." Perseus said and he crashed Thorax in a hug. "Now, if you excuse me I have to pack."

* * *

_5 Days later - Deep inside a dark and dense forest_

It was five days after Perseus had gotten the message of Lachesis to head west and defeat Phobos and Deimos and he had not found even one trace of them. He had searched everywhere and there was literally nothing to be found. His head hang and he was sleepy. He hadn't slept well since that sleeping was waste of time when you could be hunting the enemies and slay them to get your second domain. Discouraged he walked with his head low back to camp and he had failed his task. He would never get a second domain and he was a failure to his family and friend. He was halfway when he saw it; A piece of black fur was sticking on a tree and it was clearly visible that a small army had walked here due to the amount of footprints. His eyes lit up and he was glad that he had finally found a trace, he had already given up at first, but Perseus was back on track now. He unsheathed one scimitar out of the the rig strapped on his back just to be safe when he was attacked and he began to ran and follow the footprints towards his second domain. Even though he already knew that this would be the hardest thing he had ever done. The small army marched on a murdering tempo and Perseus barely could keep up after he had finally caught up with the group. The army only stopped for a sleep of 6 hours and to eat and drink, nothing more. It was almost impossible to take the army on because he couldn't even keep up with them so ambush them was not an option and just walking in alone in a sort of elite army is suicide, even without Phobos and Deimos it would have been. So he came up with a plan; One by one he would assassinate the monsters who walked at the end of the group and he would shadow them all the time. He practically lived in the shadows now to not to be seen. The monsters whispered about him already and he had just taken out 6 monsters in a time of one day. They called him; The Mysterious Shadow. Perseus liked the name and he was even more relieved when Phobos and Deimos started to get irritated with him and tried to set up traps, which Perseus foresaw and he avoided all of them. After 3 days he had brutally eliminated one third of the army and still counting. He had sliced throats of Cyclops, hell hounds, dracanae, rogue centaurs and Telekhnises and he was doing a good job.

There were only 6 monsters left; 2 Cyclopes, 3 hell hounds and 1 rogue centaur and he decided to pick them up all at once. He ran after the army, who were now heading east, and he slowly began to progress at catching up. When he could almost kill a Cyclops, the Cyclops checked up behind him for signs of him (Orders from Deimos and Phobos.) and that was the last thing he saw, a child of around 10 stabbing a scimitar through his heart and he screamed out in pain. Just the thing that Perseus wanted. The small army stopped in shock and looked at the Cyclops who fell to his knees and dissolved into golden dust. A child stood there and he already lunged for the rest of the army. He beheaded the last Cyclops and avoided a claw from a hell hound, who came to sins the fastest. He deflected an arrow shot by the centaur with his left scimitar while he did a low blow to a hell hound who jumped back just in time. Perseus rolled forward and he stabbed a hell hound through the brain and immediately ducking to avoid a charging hell hound. He changed the positions of his scimitars in two ice pick grips instead of hammer grip and he swiftly eliminated the two other hell hounds by making long and deep cuts in their furry bodies. The Centaur was the only thing left, except for the spectators; Phobos and Deimos, who was now trampling in fear. The Centaur wanted to turn around and flee for his life, but it was already too late. Perseus sprang with great agile on the back of the centaur and drove both his scimitars deep inside the centaurs back, which made him turn into dust immediately.

"Not bad, Perseus." Phobos said and he clapped sarcastically. "But the party is over."

Perseus wickedly grinned "Oh party pooper I was just beginning to have fun, why ruin it all?" He had to plan this right, if they would use their powers at its fullest he would definitely not make it.

Deimos grinned, this little kid had just called his brother a party pooper. Hilarious. "What is there to ruin, boy? We are with two, we are gods and you will scream for your mamma when we are finished with you. You should tremble in fear when you call our names."

"Phobos and Deimos." Perseus casually said and this made Deimos angry. "Come one than. If you are that gods you don't need to fight me two to one. Fight me one by one. Like a man!"

"Alright than." Phobos said and he unsheathed a big broadsword, but Deimos held a hand on his shoulder and Perseus tensed.

"Why Phobos? Let's just kill the kid and move on and find the man who eliminated the rest of our army. We need a word with him." Deimos said but Phobos shrugged him off.

"Let's play with him Deimos. It's just a kid he can do nothing to us." Phobos said and he had never been so wrong.

"Come and get some, oh powerful god." Perseus shouted and Phobos grinned.

"You asked for it kid." Phobos said and he unleashed his powers on Perseus, who fell on his head and knees gasping for air. Phobos was the god of fear and he could show you your biggest fear. For Perseus this was letting his family and friends down and that his real parents said they were ashamed of him. He saw Hestia being tortured by big giants and he called out her name, but she looked at him with disgust. "You could've saved me Perseus!" The view changed and he saw Thorax pierced by 10 spears and the last thing he said in his mortal life was "I hate you, Perseus. You are the reason for my death!" He fell dead to the floor and the view changed. Perseus already gasped for air and began to sweat really hard when he saw the scene, without even death, but he knew what was to come. His mother, Thyia was being ripped to shreds by hell hounds and his father was being pulled apart by big Cyclopes. The worst part of this was that they didn't even said a word they just looked at him with all the hatred in the world. Next was his grandfather who was beheaded on the big square in Athens and he yelled just before his head rolled "This is all your fault, Perseus. If you had listened to my advice I would've lived. IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The visions of his friends and family dying kept on going and Perseus began to focus on something different. _This isn't real, Perseus! You know that! Fight it! Use your brain to block it! _He focused on happy memories he had and slowly the death and hatred began to change in happiness and love. Hestia chasing him through the Acropolis, Perseus lying in bed of his parents who were reading him a bed time story, Alpheos trying to keep up with him while ranting about everything they liked and so on. Perseus smiled and slowly he got back on his feet.

"You got no power over me, Phobos!" Perseus yelled, because he was angry and they he meant really angry. This stupid god made him see images which he detested and he was going to pay for it. Nobody messes with his godly brain.**(AN: Get it ^^ Godly brain-God of intelligence? ****Never mind...)**

"Fine than I will fight you with sword." Phobos said emotionless, but anger was clearly visible in his eyes. He charged forward and both of Perseus's scimitars were needed to block the powerful blow. His agile was a great advantage over strength and he dropped flat on the floor dodging a wide swipe. He got up quickly and in the time he came up he sliced both his scimitars over the leg of Phobos who grunted in pain. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled and he punched Perseus hard in the face, something he had not expected. The punch landed straight in his face and he stumbled back, stunned by the powerful punch. He came to his sins rather quickly and it was just in time to not be beheaded by the big sword. He dove under it and tried to stab his right scimitar in the leg of Phobos. His plan was to not let him move so he could avoid to blades better and that he had the advantage over distance by jumping out of reach. Then he would concentrate on the better protected areas, which were deadly if hit. His scimitar went straight through Phobos calf and he was furious. He brought his sword down which Perseus dodged just in time, but it still made a small cut on his left shoulder. Perseus locked both of his blades with Phobos' and the both pushed forward with great strength. Even though Perseus was small he was still very strong. Their noses almost touched and Phobos smiled, the boy would not be able to hold this any longer and Perseus knew this too. He put his shoulder again his left scimitar (Against the flat side ofcourse) the get more pushing strength. He removed the right blade from his position and quickly he cut the hand of from Phobos who just gazed at his speed and smartness. Before he even realized what had happened he was beheaded and he rolled over the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Deimos screamed and in anger he charged to Perseus, forgetting about sowing terror. His strikes were powerful and uncontrolled, but fast and random enough to not let Perseus take a change to go over to offense. Deimos moved quickly and was really strong too, so Perseus had a lot of difficulties with his opponent. He could barely block all the strikes and blows and he had for hades' sake two blades, while Deimos had just one. Deimos kicked him in the chest and he fell flat on his back and his scimitars fell out of his hand. Deimos dropped his sword too and he sat on Perseus chest, pushing all the air out of him. "You are going to suffer for what you have done, boy!" He spat and he began to choke Perseus. Perseus tried to fight back but Deimos was just too strong for him. His mind became fuzzy by the lack of oxygen and slowly he was unable to think probably. His vision became blurry and he now only could see the blurry figure choking him. "Feel the pain, Perseus?" Deimos chuckled evilly and he pushed even harder now. Perseus could feel the his heart screaming for blood and it began to decrease in beating. It was beating slowly and he knew the end neared.

_I am so sorry, Hestia. I failed you. _He thought and that were the last things he thought before he vanished into a world of darkness.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you liked this chapter sorry if I didn't meet the requirements of what you feel when you are choked to death. Never had the experience! I am sorry that it had to end like that, but I am even sorrier to say that I am going on vacation for a bit. I have an exchange program from my school and I am going to live in a family with someone for a week. I will not be able to write so I decided to make big cliffhanger just for you guys cause I love you all so much!**

**So I will be back on Friday and next chapter will probably be up on Saturday of Sunday.**

**Have fun thinking of what will happen next. he he he.**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and or spelling mistakes.**

**See Y'All later!**


	7. Death and Beyond

**AN: I am back, guys! I had a good time in Spain and I miss it a lot... But I also missed you guys and the writing. So I came back full of new ideas and I am ready to resume my writing the best I can. I watched the poll closely and I saw that 8 domains are going very well and get a lot of votes. I of course cannot give Perseus 8 domain (I can, but that is a little bit too overpowered from my point.) so I will or combine certain domains or change them into something like titles. I hope you all like the idea and of course if you have a good idea about this, leave it in the reviews and I will consider it.**

**Also I will not make a poll for pairing, because the pairing was already decided before I even started and it is rather obvious. Some people also told me to do her as pairing for Perseus, so yeah.**

**I had this one review of a guy/girl and I really had a good laugh when I read it. Well CaptainCyber you get the honor of this chapter just because I fell in love with your review.**

**_Seriously dude. Why? Don't let us suffer like this! How dare you! The next chapter has to be really good though to make this up. Good chapter though, very good even. Keep up the good work, but don't do any cliffhangers like this again and then go on vacation. Good job (:_**

**Response;**

**Sorry if I let you suffer, it is not my intention to do it. cough cough... I shall try not to do it again and I hope that I made it up with you by trying to make a very good chapter! Thank you man/woman! I hope to hear more from you because all you reviews are really funny and nice to read!**

**_Enjoy this new chapter full of joy and fun! (Oh god I am such a bad liar.)_**

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Previously in The Mysterious Wanderer_

_"NOOOOO!" Deimos screamed and in anger he charged to Perseus, forgetting about sowing terror. His strikes were powerful and uncontrolled, but fast and random enough to not let Perseus take a change to go over to offense. Deimos moved quickly and was really strong too, so Perseus had a lot of difficulties with his opponent. He could barely block all the strikes and blows and he had for hades' sake two blades, while Deimos had just one. Deimos kicked him in the chest and he fell flat on his back and his scimitars fell out of his hand. Deimos dropped his sword too and he sat on Perseus chest, pushing all the air out of him. "You are going to suffer for what you have done, boy!" He spat and he began to choke Perseus. Perseus tried to fight back but Deimos was just too strong for him. His mind became fuzzy by the lack of oxygen and slowly he was unable to think properly. His vision became blurry and he now only could see the blurry figure choking him. "Feel the pain, Perseus?" Deimos chuckled evilly and he pushed even harder now. Perseus could feel his heart screaming for blood and it began to decrease in beating. It was beating slowly and he knew the end neared._

_'I am so sorry, Hestia. I failed you.' He thought and that were the last things he thought before he vanished into a world of darkness._

* * *

Perseus felt the life slipping out of him and the dark was trying to swallow his essence and cast it to the Underworld. He tried to find the urge to give up and give in to die this day, but somehow he couldn't do it. He still had people to live and die for and he was determent to protect them with his life, not dying on a stupid quest to become more powerful to protect them. The urge to survive became bigger the more he thought of the people he loved and cared about, but his body was slowly beginning to give in. He already was unable to move his legs and he felt that the numbness began to spread further. He was so close to dying that hope was almost too far to reach and images of people he cared and loved began to come up in his mind. He saw himself chasing Hestia through the corridors of the academy while they were laughing like little kids. He saw himself lying on the ground next to Hestia under a clear night sky and they were watching the stars and a bright moon. Perseus was showing Hestia all the constellations they could see and Hestia was taking in all the information hungrily. The view changed and he saw himself sparring with Thorax while Hestia was smiling at him proudly. Thorax also had a proud smile on his face and Perseus couldn't help smiling at the sight even if he was dying. The view again changed but this time the images were rapid and a voice was speaking in his mind; The voice of Thorax.

"Never back down, Perseus!" Thorax yelled for the thousandth time and he saw rapid images of the happy moments in his life. He saw Hestia laughing at a joke Alpheos made, He saw his mother and his father smiling at him with gratitude, he saw Thorax running through the forest with himself following closely they were both laughing and slowly Perseus began to close the distance between them, he saw Hestia, Thorax and himself swimming in a lake and they had a lot of fun having a water battle. "You decide the outcome of a battle! If you give up you lose! If you pull through you have already won half of the fight!" Thorax again yelled in his mind and the urge to come back became bigger and bigger. More images were showed at a rapid pace, from; his parents to Hestia to Thorax and also to his friends here at the academy. He could not die today; he couldn't let himself leave his family and friends behind. "NEVER BACK DOWN!" Thorax yelled and to his surprise he could hear his own voice yelling the same words and it came out as a primal scream and a war cry. His eyes shot open and he saw a smirking Deimos sitting on his chest. Deimos smirk changed in a look of fear which his brother Phobos would be jealous of. He had been choking this child for 5 minutes know and suddenly this child was at full power while a few seconds ago it was as dead as a dodo. The look in Perseus eyes was pure rage and before Deimos could even react Perseus sprang up at top speed slamming the choking arms from his throat with the power of a full grown elephant. While he fell forward, because he had lost his fulcrum to hold him in place Perseus sprang up and held him up by his hair.

"I detest you, Deimos." Perseus said way to calm and that made it even scarier. His eyes were full of anger and rage, but his voice said that he was fully aware of his state and he could keep his emotions at ease. "You just sowed your own terror and I will send your essence straight to the underworld." Perseus threw Deimos by his hair a few feet away and for a moment Perseus through about how strong he suddenly was, but he shrugged the question off. He had more important things to do. "Get up, Deimos." Perseus taunted. "A few minutes ago you were killing me with just your hands. Where are your powers now?" Deimos growled and he charged bluntly with his broadsword. He sent a wide arc strike to Perseus' stomach, but Perseus simply dodged it by ducking. _I am going to win this battle. _Perseus thought _Never back down! Just like Thorax said it. That is all you need._

Deimos attacked again, but this time Perseus parried the slash and quickly twirled around 360 degrees and made a gaping wound on his chest, making it leak lots of golden ichor. Deimos groaned and his anger grew, this kid was getting on his nerves and he was really scary too. Perseus went over to offense and due to his quick strikes; Deimos was unable to parry all the blows and slashes the twin blades delivered. He had an immensely amount of wounds, gashes and gapes in his body and his body was beginning to get very weak. He was going to lose his first battle in his life and he was scared of death, even if he would reform again in a few decades. "Scarred of death, Deimos?" Perseus asked as reading his mind, but his face was giving him away. The look in his eyes was full of fear now and the anger and rage had disappeared completely. Deimos had no power to answer he just fell onto his knees trying to keep himself alive. He had a lot of fatal wounds and he knew that the last thing he wanted to do was sow terror in this puny child.

"You are too late, Perseus!" Deimos screamed and golden ichor was being coughed up. "Your parents are being killed before you can even reach them." Perseus' eyes narrowed and he grasped Deimos' collar.

"What do you mean?" He said and his look was intimidating.

"My master will take revenge for our deaths and kill everything that is dearest to you!" Deimos said and he was gasping for air. "They will haunt you until you are broken and have landed in the land of crazy people. You..." He began to cough and ichor spat out of his throat. "Will ask for mercy somewhere! Curse you boy!" He screamed and that were the last things he said before going numb.

He stood up and thought about what Deimos had just said. Could it be true? He thought and before he could go on with thinking about it Hestia and Thorax sped out of the bushes. Hestia ran over to him immediately and pulled him into a tight hug. "If you ever do something like that again, I am going to kill you resurrect you and kill you again!" Hestia said and she looked mad, but Perseus knew that she was not really mad just worried. "Don't come to your conclusions to fast, Perseus. It may not be true what Deimos said."

"I know, but it just does not feel right." Perseus said while Thorax pulled him into a hug.

"I see that my life lessons do you well, Perseus." Thorax said while smirking. They had heard Perseus yell 'NEVER BACK DOWN!' when he sort of came back to life. "You did well."

When they were finished hugging the fate of life, Lachesis, appeared and she smiled a little, much to Perseus gratitude. He kind of deserved it. "You did well, Perseus. You showed great courage and because of that you will not only be given a domain, but also a title."

"Thank you, Lady Lachesis." Perseus said and he bowed slightly.

The other fades flashed in and they began to chant together. "We, the fates, announce that Perseus son of Athena and Poseidon gets a second domain and his first title. We declare him god of shadows counter part of Hestia and changer of tides. We wish you good luck and you will hear of your third challenge when you are ready." The fates flashed out and Hestia looked at Perseus to see that he had grown older and that he looked different. His hair was even blacker than before, a black circle was visible around the irises, he had grown and was now 5,3 feet and he looked around 13 now. Oh and not to forget he gained some muscles, which according to Hestia looked good on him. Hestia quickly changed her age to 13 and Perseus looked stunned. Hestia was even more beautiful than before, but he had no idea why she did it.

"Why did you age yourself?" Perseus asked curios while starring and half gaping at her.

"Look at yourself." Hestia said while blushing at the attention of Perseus. She quickly summoned a mirror and Perseus was stunned when he looked in it. "What happened? Why do I look older?"

"Normally by every domain you get you get features that fit with the domain and you become older. With the first domain you did not get any age added to you for a reason not clear, but this is perfectly normal. When you have reached the age of 18 you will be able to change into every age possible and as well as changing into your sacred animal if you get any, but that is almost not used by gods and goddesses." Hestia explained and Perseus listened carefully taking all the information in.

"That clears up a lot." Perseus said and he hugged her again. "Thank you for being here for me." He let go of her and she smiled at him while slightly blushing, but Perseus didn't notice. Perseus pulled Thorax also in a hug. "As well as you, Thorax."

Thorax patted him on the back and smiled. "Shall we go check on you parents?"

Perseus let go of the hug and nodded "That would be nice yes. I hope Deimos was lying."

The mood in the group dropped instantly and together they made their way back to camp. They packed their stuff quickly and mounted their horses. Hestia rode next to Perseus and she began to talk to him "We will train you in your new domain and how to use your new title when we are settled again. We will continue in the academy after we have visited everybody again."

"Thank you." Perseus said and he gave her a sad smile hoping that Deimos had lied to him.

"Check on you sword, by the way. I think it has changed." Hestia said quietly while spurring her horse to ride next to Thorax, leaving Perseus alone to inspect his sword. He unsheathed his sword from the scabbard attached on his back and he saw that the writing had changed on it. It now said

**_Ο_****_Θεός_****_της_****_νοημοσύνης_****_και_****_ο_****_Θεός_****_των_****_σκιών_****_.  
_****_Αλλαγή_****_των_****_παλιρροιών_**

This all meant:

**_God of intelligence and God of Shadows.  
_****_Changer of Tides._**

* * *

_3 Days later - Close to Perseus' parents' farm_

The trio had rode their horses non-stop for 3 days now and they were really close to the farm of Perseus' parents, which was their destiny. Perseus didn't want to stop and even Hestia couldn't get him to stop for longer than 30 minutes. They had slept on the back their horses and in the stops the horses could drink and graze and the trio would stretch their stiff muscles. The closer Perseus got to the farm the more he began to panic and spooky thoughts formed in his mind. What if he was too late? What if they were already dead? What if they are being tortured by now? Luckily Hestia was there for him to calm him down a little bit at some moments, but of course she could not always be there for him so the thoughts kept coming.

They only had to trespass one more hill and then the farm will be visible. Perseus was scarred of what he might see or what might happen in the future. He was keeping his breath without noticing and he stopped breathing until he reached the top of the hill. When he reached the top of the hill he gasped for air and tears began to leak out of his eyes. The once oh so cozy house was partially destroyed and on the west side it was like a piece was bitten out of the walls and roof and the rest was cover with a black color. The door was smashed in and it was hanging out of the hinges and the animals that normally were peacefully eating of the grass were laying spread over the land ripped apart or pierced by arrows and spears. Perseus spurred his horse and they rode at top speed towards the farm with Hestia and Thorax following closely, trying to get Perseus to slow down. They didn't know what to expect there and maybe it was still very dangerous. But this time Perseus didn't listen to their reason, he didn't even consider listening to them. When he reached the fence he jumped of his horse over the fence and he sprinted towards the door of the house. He didn't bother about the door he just jumped over the remains.

"MOM?!" Perseus shouted "DAD?!" and he ran past every room he knew to check if his parents where there, they had to be somewhere here in the house. They had to be. Off in a distance he could hear Hestia and Thorax searching for him and probably also his parents, but he only just wanted to find his parents. He had failed them, or did he not?

When he had searched almost the whole house there was only one room left, their bed room. He ran over to the last room he could check on and he saw that the door was closed. He slowed his pace and he exhaled deeply before giving a weak push against the door. The door did not give in and it felt like something was blocking the door. He pressed his shoulder against the door and he pushed with greater power than before. He could hear a closet moving together with the door and he guessed that it was the closet where his parents used to store their clothes. He got a little hope when he thought of the reason why they would have blocked the door with a closer. _Maybe they are here in their bedroom hiding for danger _He thought and a little more hope was forming in his head, but it vanished immediately when he opened the door completely, revealing a sight that a 13 year old boy was normally not allowed to see. Well it was actually a sight that nobody wants to see in their life. Perseus fell to his knees and he buried his face in his hands while beginning to sob. The sight was unbearable and he was unable to look at it anymore, but he could not look away, they were his parents after all. With wobbly legs he stood up, tears were flowing freely over his cheeks and he had a big lump in his throat. He looked around and he saw that a piece was literally ripped apart from the wall and the floor was covered with foot prints of all sort of monsters. He followed the footprints with his eyes and all the foot prints let to one thing; the bed of his parents. Some furniture was scattered around in the room and everywhere he looked were signs of claws and paws, on the wall, furniture and even on the floor. When he finally laid his eyes on the bed he saw two deformed bodies lying in the now red with blood bed and it was almost impossible to recognize them. He just stared at them for a few minutes and he wanted to run away and leave this farm forever to never be reminded what he saw and escape the death that covered this room, but he couldn't. He slowly walked forward at a wobbly pace and the closer he got the more he could see what the monsters had done with his parents. He could see the body of his dad laying on the right side of the bed with deep gashes made by claws and weapons all over his body with dried up blood covering the cloth lying next to him. The sight was unbearable, but he did not look away. He stroke the forehead of his father and tears were now flowing like rivers over his face, but he was unable to make a sound or scream like he wanted to. He looked over to his mother and he almost broke down with what he saw; His mother was pierced by tons of arrows and spears and by the look of her blood it was clear that she died later than Crethos did. The blood was fresher than his dad's and her face was covered in dried up tears and her face was turned towards his dad's face. _How could anyone do something like this? _he thought and he started to realize that this was real and that his adoptive parents were dead. The parents that were there for him all the time and did everything to make his life worth living. He saw them as his real parents and they learned him everything. From walking to reading and even weaving. It was like if a knob was turned while he thought of this and he began to scream. Not just a normal scream, but a scream that could be heard in the underworld and beyond. The scream was full of anger and grief and Thorax had to cover his mortal ears, while Hestia being immortal was not being damaged somehow. Perseus fell to his hands and knees in front of the bed and his eyes were hollow and red. Red circles formed around his eyes and it made it visible that he had cried and was still crying. He closed his eyes fiercely and he began to mutter the word "No!" rapidly trying to change what had happened, but it didn't change. He began to mutter louder and louder and once he had reached a certain note he let out the primal scream again, but this time it was not just a scream, but it was a word. A word that had only one meaning and it was clear which meaning. "NOOOO!" He screamed and he spread his arms instinctively. He still had his eyes closed and tears were slipping between his eye lids. Shadows were forming around Perseus and they were getting bigger the longer he spread his arms. It was like the shadows grieved with him and began to wrap around Thyia and Crethos. Gashes were closed and spear and arrows disappeared at sight. Perseus stopped screaming and he let out a loud sob. He opened his eyes and he saw that his parents were laying peacefully on the bed without gashes and gaping wounds cover their bodies. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around with great speed with the shadows getting ready to rip apart everything that came to hurt him even more.

Hestia was searching for Perseus in the house together with Thorax when they heard a primal scream. Thorax fell to the floor immediately, covering his ears with his hands trying to block the sound. Hestia on the other hand was not affected by the scream and she began to run for the origin of the sound. The scream happened as fast as it came and Hestia reached a corridor that she had not yet seen. She stalked through the corridor ready for any danger that crossed her path, even if she was not someone to hurt people she was not a defenseless girl. She could fight when she had to, but rather didn't. She heard someone mutter the word "No!" rapidly and she guessed it was Perseus. The chanting became louder and louder as closer she got to the door and suddenly out of nowhere the muttering changed into a primal scream again and this time she was knocked off her feet by shadows. Shadows were her counterpart and she was almost powerless in the domain, but not totally powerless. She got on her feet with difficulty and she could feel waves of sound flying past her, or were it shadows? She had no idea what it were, but she didn't care for it, she had to find Perseus. She reached to opened door and when she looked inside she saw that Perseus had stopped screaming and was now starring at his parents. Somehow Hestia knew that they would not have been laying there like that a minute ago otherwise Perseus would not been screaming like that. She stepped forward and Perseus twirled around at the sound and Hestia could take a look into the eyes full of grief, anger and rage. Perseus wanted to attack her, but when he saw her he dropped his guard and Hestia ran over to him to embrace him tightly.

"I am so sorry, Perseus." Hestia said and tears began to form in her own eyes. "I am so sorry." Perseus said nothing, but Hestia could feel tears falling on top of her head. Thorax walked into the room and he joined the group hug.

"Shall we give them a proper grave, Perseus?" Thorax asked concerned about his student and close friend. Perseus nodded approvingly and in the next hour they dug two graves of around two meters deep and they laid, the know wrapped around with white cloth, bodies in them. "I am so sorry mom and dad. I have sworn to protect you from danger, but obviously I have failed. I let you down when you needed me the most and I am so sorry for it. I will protect the ones that lay dear in my heart with everything I have and will not fail a second time." The thing he didn't know was that it was only getting worse and worse, but of course he had no idea for now.

They covered the bodies with sand and when they were all covered up they laid a big stone on top of it with big carvings on it reading;

_Here lay; Thyia and Crethos,  
The lovely Mother and father of Perseus,  
The child that is no child anymore,  
They are the greatest parents there were and they always lay in our heart,  
Rest in Peace mom, dad_

_You both will always be in my heart._

* * *

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, depends on what you call enjoying geez. It was a rather depressing chapter even for a filler. It was depressing to write and that is very difficult when you are in a happy mood -.- I still hoped I did good so let me know what you thought of it.**

**As always the poll is still open and suggestions are welcome.**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**See Ya!**


	8. The Fate of Athens and Death

**AN: So yeah, here is the other part of the previous written chapter together with the first one. I drifted away somewhere in the middle and added a scene that was actually not present in the original one so feel rest is slightly shorter than first due to me being a lazy ass and not wanting to redo all the details and stuff.. That's why I added the scene on Olympus :D Just for you guys! Hope you guys still enjoy it though.**

**Enjoy this way too long chapter. It is bigger than the first 4 chapters of The Hero of Atlantis. Even 1000 words longer -.- that together is 6300 words and this 7300. Ugh god I have to search for a life...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Same day - A farm between Athens and the sea South-West._

* * *

Perseus was sitting on his knees in front of the grave of his parents with red and puffed eyes, which signed that he had been crying, a lot. The two bodies lying under the ground in front of him were two which he considered the most important in his life. When he found them dead in the house it felt like a piece was ripped apart from his heart. His loving parents who had adopted him were gone and the man and woman who taught him everything he knew, well except the academy stuff, were gone. He had been sitting there for an hour just staring at the graves with the inscribed stone not caring about any other thing in his environment. He had to make choices which he didn't know the answer off such as. What was he going to do know? Just go back to the academy and live a life as godly scholar? He had no idea. And also what to do with the thorn apart house? He didn't want to stay in it any longer, because to live in the house where you parents are brutally killed isn't really the place to stay to live a life. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up and saw Hestia standing next to him with a sad smile.

"Are you alright, Perseus?" Hestia asked warmly and she sat on her knees next to him. She sent a warm feeling into Perseus, but it bounced of like a ball. Hestia frowned and felt confused.

"I am alright." Perseus said quietly but his voice proved otherwise. "Thank you for trying, Hestia. But since I am your counterpart I am immune to your powers, which I find very annoying. I could use a mood of good mood."

Hestia nodded and she picked both his hands into hers. Slowly she began to sooth him via massaging his hands. "We have to leave this place, Perseus." Hestia said and she could immediately feel that he tensed by those words. "It is for the best, Perseus. Mourning her does not make you feel better and your uncle doesn't know a thing. Let's visit him and cheer you up a bit."

Perseus nodded slowly but actually he really didn't want to leave this place now. It held to much good memories and something in the back of his mind said that coming back was not an option. He looked Hestia in the eye and when he saw her pouting eyes he couldn't gave in. He may be her official counterpart but refusing her pouting puppy eyes was just not an option. He stood up and he pulled Hestia up via both of her hands both not willing to break the eye contact. Hestia though broke the contact by pulling him into a hug. "I am proud of you, Perseus, and you parents would be too."

Perseus felt the tears beginning to well up again, but he didn't try to fight them. His dad had told him that crying wasn't always bad. It makes you stronger was the advice that he always gave. "What do we do with the house?" Perseus asked after letting a few tears drop on Hestia's shoulder.

Thorax walked up when he saw that Perseus had let go of Hestia and heard him asking what to do with the house. "Everything alright Perseus?" Thorax asked and Perseus nodded. Thorax sent him a sad smile and as on command the three of them turned towards the thorn apart house. It was absolutely no sight and it held to much sad emotions, so they decided to burn it down. Leaving it and keeping it preserved would be an option, but to be recognized of the scene that happened here every time they passed the farm was not the nicest feeling there was.

Hestia summoned a small and powerful fireball and she threw it towards the house. The house immediately caught flames and from on top of the hill the trio watched the house burn. Perseus was standing in the middle and he watched the scene with a little bit regret and enlightening. It did him good that the bad memories were removed and the house didn't deserve to be in that state. On the other hand he felt bad for the home that he loved and cared for which was now burning in front of him. These mixed emotions made him confused and Hestia noticed this. "You did the right thing, Perseus. Your parents wouldn't want to house to be in that state and it is for the better."

"I hope you are right." Perseus whispered, but loud enough for Thorax and Hestia to hear. For another 15 minutes they watched the house crumble apart taking the fire with it into oblivion. When ash was the only thing that remained Thorax pulled Perseus into a manly hug and when Hestia joined it quickly turned into an emotional group hug. Perseus let everything flow that was possible. "I.. Miss.. Them.. So.. Much.." Perseus said between his sobs.

"We know, Perseus. We do too." Hetsia answered and she rubbed the back of Perseus trying to sooth him. They stood there for another 5 minutes and let Perseus cry as long as he want. "Let's go to my grandfather." Perseus said when he was done crying and he turned around and walked towards the horses.

* * *

_3 hours later - Main road to Athens_

* * *

Perseus didn't take time to slow down when he reached the last hill of the road towards Athens. He just sped past it and didn't even notice that there were almost no people on the road travelling from or towards Athens. The road was normally covered in tons of people, but now there were just small groups walking and they had a fearful look on their first. Perseus, who hadn't noticed the change and he just rode with his horse towards the gate of Piraeus. He was just half a mile away when Thorax caught up and insisted him to stop. "What is Thorax?" Perseus grumbled.

"Take in you surrounding, Perseus." Thorax ordered and Hestia also caught up with a panting horse. "What do you see, Perseus?"

Perseus sighed and look around. He hadn't looked at his surroundings when he rode his horse and now he saw the drastic change; there were almost no people on the normally very busy road and the banners on the walls of the city had changed. The banner that normally stood there was long and grew. In the middle would always be a circular silver line with a capital letter Alpha; **A**. Now the prideful gray banner had changed into a blood red banner with golden shield in front of two golden long spears. Perseus gasped and when he narrowed his eyes to concentrate his eyes further beyond he could see smoke rising. Then it fell to him; The Spartans had attacked his city and it was now under their control. He gritted his teeth and anger began to well up, but it immediately vanished when he thought of his friends and his grandfather in the academy. _Are they alright? _He asked himself and it made him feel the urge to just sprint into the city and check on all the people he knew. He didn't want more people he cared about to die, because he made a life rule for himself once; You live to protect the people you love and care about.

The trio walked up towards the gateway and from quite a distance they could see 5 soldiers standing there. They had light armor with gold lines on it, a shield with a diameter of 1 meter, a long spear and a red cape. They eyed very dangerous and it didn't look like the trio was going to pass them anytime soon. They stood in a horizontal line with no space to even slip through. The trio kept walking towards the gate and when they got in a certain range the soldiers looked up and waited with tensed bodies, ready for action when needed. The three of them knew that they could beat the five of them easily, but they wanted to get into the city without any suspicion so they were going it to do the talky way.

"Let me handle this." Hestia said while going to walk faster. "Put you hoods on, so they don't recognize you and can't remember a face." They did as they were told and they looked like murderous assassins now. Weapons strapped onto their bodies all over their bodies and together with the hooded cape it didn't look inviting. How were they ever going to trespass the gate in this way. "Stop here." Hestia whispered and Thorax and Perseus stopped as commanded, letting Hestia walk on alone to talk with the guards.

When Hestia was in a range of 50 foot she was stopped by the guards. "HALT! Who are you and what brings you to the city of Athens?" The man whom stood in the middle of the group yelled at her.

"Who I am is not for you to know and why we are here; me and my brothers are here to visit our father who lives in the city." Hestia said calmly and the man became furious.

"Put your hood down now and reveal your identity or you will have to turn around. If you do not and want to pass we will have to kill you." He grumbled hard enough for Hestia to hear.

"We will not reveal our identities." Hestia said calmly and secretly she as enjoying this. Bickering with a stupid male was quite funny and since the male she liked and was a lot with was really intelligent and smart stupid bickering didn't come natural.

The man groaned, the battle for Athens didn't exactly go as planned and his small group of elite warriors had lost a lot of man. First they had been with eight and they were called the best group of warriors Sparta had ever had. It was a great honor to be called like that and again in this battle they had showed their talent and experience by slaughtering Athenians in great numbers. Only the numbers were great in Athens and 3 of his comrades had died in the battle. They had showed great effort in the battle and because of his elite warriors the battle had become a victory. He had hoped to get the greatest honor and get promotion with his whole warrior band, but no.. The selfish Spartan king had put them on guard duty without even a thank you. Not that he had expected it, but he had hoped it. Well except for the king and his staff the rest of the army respected them dearly and the battle raised their rankings in the respected people in the army. He was pissed off by that and he was getting even more pissed off by this group. This was the second day of their guard duty and the first group that wants to go to Athens is doing difficult and he was just sick of it. "FORMATION; PHALANX!" He shouted and the men came into action. They went into a crouch position and held their shields in front of them to protect their bodies from enemies. They put their shields next to each other and pointed their spears towards the group while holding them firm at 11 hours round of the clock on the shield **(AN: No idea how to explain this, just imagine a clock pick 11 o' clock and well there are the spears... Snappy?)**

Hestia stood there really calm and shook her head while chuckling. Her hand tensed and made circular movements; she was going to release some powers. "You will grant is passage through the gates and wish us a happy stay in the great city of Athens." She sent a wave of power towards the soldiers and immediately their faces changed into emotionless and they cancelled their phalanx form.

"We grant you passage through this gate and we wish you a happy stay in the great city of Athens." The five said simultaneously and they stepped aside to let them pass through the gates.

Perseus and Thorax were standing there and they shook their head while chuckling. Hestia had everything in control without even losing her patience. Hestia waved playfully at them to come and together side by side they walked under the gate towards the Academy of Plato.

* * *

_45 minutes later - The Agora_

* * *

Perseus and Thorax were walking through the Agora with quite a hurry. Hestia had left them, because she had duties to attend and a surprise meeting was being held on Olympus, she had no idea what it was about or why it was announced and she was not allowed to decide not to go. She would meet up with them later, but they all know that it could take quite a while before she would be back. They were walking very fast and dodging people like they would do with arrows; fast and with agile. They eyed very suspicious, but they didn't care the only thing what mattered were their friends and they were probably in danger. They almost reached the end of the Agora when they were stopped by a big crowd. It was a thick circular crowd and they were standing around a sort of stage. Perseus tried to stand on his toes to see what was going on on the stage, but the people in front of them were a lot bigger than him so it was nearly impossible. "I am going to look to see what is going on." Perseus said and he began to push himself forwards through the crown, leaving a pale Thorax behind. He had saw what was happening on the stage and Perseus was definitely not going to like it.

"No, Perseus!" Thorax yelled after him but he was already gone, getting one with the crowd. Thorax regained his common sense and he began to push through the crowd after Perseus trying to keep up with him, because he was going to be furious when he saw the scene. The only problem was that Thorax is wider and bigger than Perseus and he can't squeeze himself between the people.

Perseus was swiftly going through the crowd like a fish in the water and in no time he had reached the small fence that divided the crowd with the stage. His eyes went over the stage and what he saw there made his blood boil. He saw one the stage standing 7 people and he knew all of them. Bulis, Pleitos, Agis, Zethus, Thisias, Ochos and lastly his grandfather; Alpheos. The seven were tied op against poles and they were were covered in bruises with their mouth covered with a cloth strap. Their eyes were or very hollow or very alive which gave the information of being conscious or unconscious. His grandfather was one of the people still conscious and he was looking around rapidly as trying to find something in the crowd. Just as Perseus had decided to climb over the fence and save his friends his eyes met his grandfather's. The eyes had some weird kind of expression as knowing what he was about to do and what was about to happen. He shook his head in disapprove and they stared at him with love.

Alpheos still remembered it very well when the Spartan army had invaded their Academy. The counselors of the academy were having a meeting and were sitting at the half moon table when the doors were opened fiercely and many soldiers with red capes stormed in. They ran to restrain the counselors and after killing a few due to their struggling the rest went with them peacefully. The man who was in charge commanded to kill all the counselors except for seven and they were now, all together still with seven standing on a stage in the middle of the Agora bounded to poles. He felt a powerful presence near, yes he was a clear sighted mortal just as his daughter Thyia he could see through the mist that hid the Greek mythology world from mortals and made them see things that looked less magical, so more common. He was one of the gifted and he searched for the presence hoping that it was not Perseus; he had already suffered enough when he heard of the death of his adoptive parents. He looked around and when he saw a boy ready to climb over the fence his eyes met his and he could see it was Perseus. He stared deeply into his eyes and he hoped that Perseus would listen to his signs. He began to shake his head while still looking at him signing not to do it. He was just about to sign more things when a man in a grey and golden amour with a red cape and a scroll in his hands.

"Welcome Athenians, as you can see these so called smart people got captured in the Academy and some even tried to defend them." The man shouted and he pointed at a pile left of the stage. A pile of around 15 bodies laid there and were soaked in blood. "Why are you even defending those men? They are too smart for you all, Athenians. You don't need brains; the only thing you need is power." He raised his hands in a fist and surprisingly some people cheered in agreement. Perseus however was furious because how can you control power with brains?

"We are here today to execute these so called leaders and die as one of the last to die by our hands. We will start with this one." The man said and he pointed right at Alpheos. Perseus almost went berserk to save his friends, but he trusted the judgment of his grandfather who was about to be executed. Alpheos still stared into the eyes of his grandson and it broke when he was untied and dragged towards a block where his head was laid on, he looked straight towards Perseus and the cloth that covered his mouth and he began to speak before he got killed.

"Flee, Perseus. Leave us behind and hide! Nothing is your fault and we will face our death with pride, just like you would. Move on and try to live a life you want. Don't mourn about us, live a life that is what we all want for you." He whispered but loud enough to hear for Perseus who had tears flowing over his face. He couldn't move on when he fled. He would probably shatter due to all his friend and loved ones dying around him. He just couldn't but he had to try, even if it was just for Alpheos, but he knew all of them wanted it.

"Shut up, old man." The man on stage said and he kicked him in the stomach keeping his head on place with his foot on top. "Any real last words? Something else than muttering?"

Alpheos nodded under the foot "Flee, Perseus. Live a life for us, Perseus. That is the wish we all head for you."

"Who are you talking to, old man?" He asked and then he saw that Alpheos was looking at a hooded man. "Ah a young one. Let's show him death."

The man raised his ax and Alpheos stared into the eyes of the grandson he loved with all his heart. He smiled weakly, but it was enough for Perseus. He would die in peace and hoping that Perseus would live after their all last wish. When the ax come down on his neck his mind went black with as the last sight his Grandson Perseus.

Perseus let out a cry when he saw his grandfather be beheaded and was about to erupt in anger when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Thorax standing behind him with tears flowing over his cheeks. Perseus began to struggle to get loose and protect his friends from the fate that was awaiting them, but Thorax' hold was firm. Thorax put both his arms around Perseus and dragged him backwards through the crowd while still struggling. "Do you want to defy you grandfather's wishes, Perseus?" Thorax asked while pushing himself and Perseus through the cheering crowd. The saying hit a snare in Perseus mind and he knew that he was defying the wish. He stopped struggling and let Thorax drag him through the crowd. When they hit the outer lines of the crowd Thorax released Perseus from his grip and they both smoothed their crinkled clothes.

"Let's get out of here." Thorax said quietly and he pushed Perseus gently towards the stables where they had left their horses, which was located at the start of the Agora.

Suddenly they heard a loud shout and they turned around quickly to see where it came from. They both could see the stage from far away and saw that Zethus was now lying on the beheading block and he screamed. "RUN PERSEUS! FLEE THEY KNOW IT! THEY-" His sentence was brutally ended with the hilt of the ax slicing his throat together with the rest of the neck and the head rolled over the floor.

"Guards! Capture the boy!" Shouted the man who had beheaded Alpheos and Zethus. "The one who captures him will get a great price and for the man, well I don't care!" Perseus and Thorax didn't take any risks and immediately they began to run towards the stables of their horses. Perseus could see guards coming from all directions and he knew that there had to happen a miracle for them to get out of Athens alive.

* * *

_Meanwhile - Throne room of Olympus_

* * *

Hestia was sitting by the hearth on a wooden stole and was looking around to see what was going on. A few hours ago Zeus had called up for an emergency meeting and surprisingly she and Hades had to attend, for what reason Hestia was not sure. The thrones in the rooms were set up in a circle around a map of Greece, which was also the floor. The hearth was in a gap between the throne of Apollo and Artemis, who were both sitting in full armor and had a severe look on their faces probably aware of the situation. At the head of the circle, opposite from the throne room doors, Hera and Zeus were sitting and Zeus' face was full with anger while Hera was trying to sooth him with not a lot of success. Zeus was wearing a white armor, a white cape and the Master bolt was lying in his lap sparkling with lightning. Zeus had gray hear and his built was tall and muscular. Hera on the other hand was wearing a white toga that the highest queen only could wear, it was that beautiful. The rest of the Olympians were sitting firm on their thrones some in full armor some in togas with the color of that they represented on it. It was deadly silent in the room, because nobody wanted to feel the wrath of Zeus in this state. Everybody watched him from their thrones or in Hestia's and Hades' state; stools, and were waiting for him to announce what was going on.

Suddenly out of nowhere Zeus stood up and began to around and was muttering some words. He walked over the map and he stopped when he was in the middle. "Olympians!" He said and he caught the attention of everybody in no time. "I am sitting with a problem."

"What problem is it, father?" Artemis asked when her father went dead silent after announcing that he had a problem. Her curiosity took the over hand and some gods snorted at her attitude.

Zeus nodded and went on. "A new godling has appeared on the scene." Hestia saw Athena and Poseidon tense and luckily Zeus didn't notice, but Artemis did and raised her eyebrow in questioning. "But I haven't figured out how it got here or who it even is. The only thing I know is that he lives around there." He pointed at the area around Athens and Poseidon and Athena relaxed a bit when they heard that that was the only information he has. "He is becoming very powerful and when I called the fates to tell me who he was they defied me and said that it was for me to figure out myself." Hestia snickered quietly and nobody heard it. "I want to know who this godling is and how it comes that I have never seen it on Olympus. Artemis, daughter, I want you to hunt it down with your huntresses and bring him to me on Olympus."

"It's a pleasure, father. We will not fail." Artemis said and plans already began to fill up her mind to catch this young godling. She wasn't going to displease her father and wanted to show him her loyalty and why she was a goddess. She was going to show him what she did best; hunt.

Zeus nodded approvingly. "If anybody knows something about this matter please tell them to my daughter. She will be in charge of the hunt for this godling."

"I will not fail father. I and my hunt will have the godling in no time. We will do as you please." Artemis said and Apollo snorted at the words she gave Zeus. Artemis had always been Zeus' favorite, but still it was his sister, so he couldn't hate her. Artemis gave Apollo a glare and angry silver eyes made Apollo shut up.

"Now that matter is discussed; meeting dismissed and good luck hunting." Zeus said still angry over the fact that an immortal being had been raised under his eyes and he hadn't even noticed it. He was well aware of the fact that Artemis had no plan on failing so this godling should be under his eyes in no time. He left the throne together with his wife via teleporting and went to their palace to spend the rest of the time there.

One by one the Olympians flashed out until Artemis, Hestia, Athena and Poseidon were the only ones left. Artemis walked over to Athena and Poseidon who were standing together by Poseidon's throne. "What do you know?" Artemis asked bluntly and Poseidon and Athena tensed.

"What do you mean; what do you know?" Poseidon asked while narrowing his eyes at his niece. Artemis wasn't a goddess to mess with and it was for sure that somehow she knew something.

"You tensed up when Zeus began to talk about the godling and I think that you two know something that isn't appropriate." Artemis said and she watched the two gods carefully, searching for body signs or what now.

Poseidon sighed and Athena looked up with fear in her eyes and where her eyes met Poseidon's she saw that he had the same expression. "Well uuh.." Poseidon began and he was about to say something stupid when he heard a voice in his mind.

_Mom, dad, I don't know if you hear me or even want to hear me, but we are in trouble and we can't get out of it. Please help us! We can't hold it any longer!_

The voice of their son filled their head and Athena and Poseidon's face showed lots of emotions. They both knew that if they would help him he would be revealed and it would be probably the death of the three of them. Athena almost let a tear fall when she heard her son plead for help, but she knew it wasn't safe at this moment and so did Poseidon. They looked each other in the eyes and tears rolled over their cheeks, much to Artemis surprise. They pushed Perseus out of their thoughts and it hurt a lot that they had to leave their son to the fates.

"What is going on?" Artemis asked and her eyes narrowed even further in suspicion. Poseidon and Athena were unable to answer and luckily Hestia came for the rescue.

"I doesn't matter what is happening to them, Artemis. It is a case that goes beyond your authority and I think that you have a duty to attend." Hestia said in a commanding, but calm and warm tone. She had also heard 'the plead' from her friend and she was immediately going down to help him after she had kicked his parents butt. She had given Perseus some knowledge boost over his new domain and he was using it right now.

"I will not let it rest, but for now I will leave it. Remember this; I will find it out!" Artemis said while gritting her teeth. She hated when she didn't get the answers she wanted. She flashed out to join her huntresses and hunt this new godling, leaving the three behind.

"I am ashamed by you two." Hestia said and she had a disgusted face. "Pathetic parents that you two are. You only think about yourselves and not about the consequences that he has to follow."

"Can you help him than?" Poseidon asked irritated, but he knew that Hestia was talking the truth.

"Who do you think is helping him being becoming a god and being his best friend?" Hestia asked and she was getting angry by the attitude of these two gods.

"You are putting my son in danger!" Athena said angrily and wanted to attack Hestia for being so foolish, but was stopped with a flick of the fingers of Hestia. She froze in place.

"Am I putting your son in danger?" Hestia asked evilly, because she was really getting pissed off. "I am training him and showing him how to defend himself, you two left him in a world where he does not fit and the ones that care for him are dying around him. Tell me when is the last time that you checked on him? How old is he? What are his domains? Tell me Poseidon and Athena, how is your son actually doing right now? Do you even know?" She asked angrily and Poseidon and Athena went still, not knowing the answer on even one of the questions. They had hidden themselves from their son and they regretted it dearly, but they just couldn't risk it.

"I already thought so." Hestia groaned "Leave him alone, because you will only make him suffer more. Now if you excuse me I have to help my best friend who was dumped by you two." She flashed out angrily and she left the stupid pathetic couple behind. She wasn't a Olympian she Zeus had no idea where she was going and he had no control over here. She was stronger than her siblings and she would do anything to keep Zeus away from Perseus.

* * *

_Meanwhile - Athens_

* * *

Thorax and Perseus had almost reached their horses when Perseus came to the conclusions that this was something that they were not able to get out without a miracle so he did what he not wanted to do ever in his life, he asked help from his real parents.

_Mom, dad, I don't know if you hear me or even want to hear me, but we are in trouble and we can't get out of it. Please help us! We can't hold it any longer!_

He could feel that they got the message and when Perseus thought that they were about to help him they both pushed him out of their mind just like he was nothing. He felt anger well up, but hid it pretty well.

_Don't worry, Perseus. I will help you as much as I can after I beat up your parents. Here is my gift. _Perseus felt a new passage open in his mind and he suddenly knew how to use some of his domain. He knew how to control shadows and he felt more powerful than ever. Soldiers began to close in on them when they reached the horses and they were now standing in a wide circle of soldiers around the stable.

"Don't worry, Thorax, I got this." Perseus said with a lot of anger in his voice because he was pissed. His parents wouldn't even want to help their son just for their own sake. 'Don't they love me' He though and then he went over to speculating. His anger rose and he put all his anger in his powers. Shadows began to form on the floor around him and Thorax was standing stunned behind him. Soldiers began to march forwards, but Perseus order the shadows to push them backwards and so they did. Shadows leaped forward towards the soldiers and pushed them back by their feet. Some even fell face down when their feet were forcefully pushed backwards and groaned when they came down.

"Get the horses, Thorax." Perseus ordered him and he went on with widening the circle and making a path towards the end of the Agora. He could feel exhaustion hitting his body and the pushing Shadows began to grow weaker. "FAST!" He shouted when Thorax didn't move, because he was to shocked. He fast went to grab the horses and when his horse neared him he climbed on fast and sprinted through the pathway he made out of the Agora. When they were out of the Agora he released the shadows and together, Thorax and Perseus rode for the nearest exit.

"How did you do that, Perseus?" Thorax asked when they had just maneuvered a band of soldiers in the main street.

"Hestia helped, she will be here when she can, but my parents won't come. They just ignored me." Perseus said while trying to control his anger.

"I am sorry, Perseus." Thorax said feeling sad for his friend and student. Perseus has a life that nobody is allowed to have and certainly not a person like Perseus; caring, loyal and kind. "Let's get out of here as fast as possible."

"Don't be sorry, Thorax. I didn't choose my parents. Hestia heard me though, she gave me a knowledge boost and I know now how to use some of my powers." Perseus said while racing through the streets of Athens avoiding people and soldiers. Thorax nodded in responds and they raced towards the Gate of Piraeus. It was the head entrance so the one that would probably still be open and they could escape easily into the forest because it was near it. Perseus looked over his shoulder and saw that a large amount of soldiers were trying to keep up on foot but obviously you can't outrun a horse so they were ahead of them. Perseus smirked and when he looked forward he saw that they were close to the gate. He smirked and the miracle that he had hoped to come had come and it was called Hestia. Even though she was not here she had been the miracle by giving him the boost and now their road to freedom was not far away. Well that was what he thought. His expression turned to horror when archers appeared on the walls and they release a bunch of arrows. around 20 arrows missed them totally and hit citizens that were walking at the side of the road. They fell down towards the ground and made pools of red blood. Around 5 arrows came very close to them and one hit Thorax in the shoulder. He groaned and he broke the arrow leaving the point in his body. A second launch of arrows came and again the same thing happened; some completely missed, but this time the one that hit their target hit it. Perseus horse was hit and it fell to the side, knocking Perseus of him. The same happened to Thorax only that he fell forward and landed with his head on the floor, making him unconscious. Perseus cursed and he hobbled towards Thorax due to pain in his right leg. Another launch of arrows came and this time Perseus went over to his instinct; he made a shield of shadows above himself and Thorax and arrows bounced off without harming anything. He tried to drag Thorax away from the scene, but he was simply too heavy. He couldn't escape together with Thorax and he knew for sure that he was not going to leave him behind even if it would cost his life; he was not going to leave him. The soldiers were nearing fast and the archers on top of the walls let their arrows fly and when he saw that more citizens died around him due to the stupid archers he got angry. He could barely control his anger anymore and citizen after citizen fell to the floor. He lifted up the shadow shield around him and did the unthinkable; he raised his hands towards the archers and 30 spears solidified out of the shadows. They were pitch black and when let out a scream the spears raced towards the archers and were all dead when the spears touched their bodies, they were consumed by the shadows. The soldiers had almost reached him and he unsheathed his scimitars, letting it shine in the sunlight and showing all its glory. Some soldiers hesitated when they saw what had happened to the archers and they even began to fear the kid even more when he drew his swords. Perseus stood protective in front of Thorax who was lying in a protective cocoon made from shadows. When the soldiers reached them Perseus slaughtered the soldiers one by one with great speed and with quite a ease. He was glad that he didn't have to think about Thorax because he knew that he was laying protective in his cocoon and was not hurt. He had just beheaded the 35th soldier when a signal was made from behind the guards and they all retreated very quickly. Perseus frowned in misunderstanding and he thought about reasons of why they retreated, but when all the guards ha left he could see it. He saw there standing in neat lines a part of the real army, the real Spartans. They had light armor with a big shield and a spear. As on cue suddenly they began to walk forward in a crouch towards Perseus. Perseus panicked for a second but then the thought of his shadow ability to make objects. He made a big wall with a passage for only 2 Spartan warriors to get through. He wanted to make it tighter, but he was already really exhausted and he needed some energy to battle. Two by two spartans poured out of the opening and Perseus did his best to slaughter them all, but not without injuries. He had lots of injuries all over his body and he was about to fall down from exhaustion. Suddenly when he was about to be defeated they stopped coming and then it got him they were going to throw spears, but it was already too late. He didn't have enough energy to make a shield and he was to tired to move out of the way so quickly, the spear came closer very quick and it was about to hit him when a body appeared in front of him. The body fell to the floor with a spear pierced in is body and when Perseus looked down he saw that it was Thorax.

"No, Thorax!" Perseus screamed and he felt that something snapped in his mind. He couldn't even protect the people he cared about they all died around him. "No, Thorax not you too!"

"it's okay, Perseus, it was my fate." Thorax whispered and blood was coughed up via his throat. "Flee now you can, Perseus, live for us. We all want it." His head fell to the side and Perseus cried all the tears he had in just a second. How was he going to live without them all? First Crethos and Thyia, then Alpheos and his friends and then Thorax. He let out a primal scream and all his emotions were part of it. He wanted to die, to be with his friends in the underworld, but they died as heroes and he was a failure. People around him died like it was nothing and he couldn't even help it. He was sick of it, he saw all the faces of the people he cared about and his anger and grief grew. New adrenaline raced through his veins and shadows around and inside him grew. He cupped Thorax face in his hands and hoped that he would open his eyes any second, but he didn't. Then it hit him, he was alone now. He had no purpose in this world anymore. His mind showed him things that he normally wouldn't even think of and he forgot about Hestia, the one that was always there for him, but his mind just snapped before. It was going insane. He had seen to much death and destruction already and had felt too much grief and sadness to coop with. It just didn't work properly anymore.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Perseus scream when he had reminded himself of all the people he loved and cared about. Pieces of his heart had died every time someone died and he just couldn't coop with it anymore. He let his anger flow and the shadows around him exploded leaving only destruction behind.

* * *

**AN: Well it was longer and more detailed at first, but yeah I wasn't in the mood to describe everything again and I hope you guys understand that, but still I was generous. You would also not be in the mood to write 5600 words over again knowing that you also could do something else. Like write the original next chapter...**

**As always review if you have great ideas and suggestions and favorite or follow when you want to get me in your mail ;)**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**See Ya!**


End file.
